Total Drama Cartoon All Stars
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: Fifth season of this series and 20 contestants return to compete. Heroes vs Villains Style!
1. Good vs Bad

Chris:Hello and welcome to season 5! We have a awesome season because this time its going to be really awesome. But before we get into any details lets get our cast out. Here is the first stop.

A blue yacht stops and Bloo comes out.

Chris:Welcome back Bloo.

Bloo:This is awesome! Blooregrad Q Kazoo is back!

Chris:I know isn't this awesome.

Mordecai and Margaret come out.

Mordecai:Alright another season.

Margaret:Yeah this is awesome!

Mac comes out of the yacht.

Bloo:Mac!

Mac:Bloo!

They hug.

Bloo:Guys this is Mac.

Mac:Hi.

Mordecai:Hey dude I'm Mordecai and this is Margaret.

Margaret:Hey.

Blossom comes out.

Blossom:I'm back.

Bloo:Hey babe.

They hug and kiss.

Kitty comes out.

Kitty:I'm happy to be back for another chance.

Mordecai:Me too.

Eileen:Hey guys.

Margaret:Hi Eileen.

Ed:Yay! Ed is back for another season!

Chris:Hey guys.

Marceline come out of the yacht.

Marceline:Alright another season!

Finn:Heck yeah!

They both get off the yacht.

Mac:Hey Finn.

Finn:Whats up dude.

Mac:This is Bloo.

Finn:Hey man.

Bloo:Hey dude.

Mac:Finn won last season.

Finn:Yep it was awesome!

The yacht leaves and a Red yacht comes and Rigby comes out.

Rigby:I'm back!

Eileen:Hey Rigby.

Rigby:Hi Eileen.

Mandy and Panini come out wearing shades.

Mandy:Its good to be back.

Panini:You said it sister.

Mandy and Panini high fived and took of their shades.

Mandy:I see we have some new faces.

Finn:Yep. I won last season.

Buttercup comes out.

Buttercup:You won't win this time!

Finn:Yeah but I won last season so I might win like I did last season.

Edward comes out of the yacht.

Edward:That's because you cheated me!

Mac:Finn won fair and square!

Edward:Shut up Mac!

Bloo:Don't talk to my friend like that!

Edward:Shut it blob!

Bloo is ready to punch Edward but Mac and Finn hold him back.

CJ comes out of the yacht and glares at Mordecai and Margaret.

Mordecai:CJ?!

CJ:Yep its me and I have found someone.

Cajun Fox:That someone is me!

Cajun gets of the yacht.

Mordecai:Who is this?

Cajun Fox:I'm Cajun Fox.

Rodney comes out.

Rodney:Its great to be back!

Mac:Are you sure?

Rodney:Yeah I'm sure!

Katz and Billy come out.

Mordecai:Oh no not you.

Katz:Yes me.

Cajun Fox:Whats up buddy!

Katz:Hey great to see you.

Katz and Cajun Fox high fived.

Katz:Nice to meet this girlfriend of yours.

CJ:Thanks I'm CJ.

Katz:I'm Katz.

Billy:I'm back everybody.

Bloo:This is just great!

Billy:Is that your loser creator?

Mac:Yes and I'm not a loser!

Billy:You sure? You created one.

Billy,Rigby,and Edward laughed.

Finn:That's messed up.

Rigby:Why don't you shut up.

They laugh again.

Edward:Nice one.

Finn:Whatever.

Mordecai:Rigby don't be a jerk.

Rigby:Come on it was funny.

Edward:Yeah.

Finn:You are messed up Edward.

Edward:Shut it Finn!

Billy:Don't worry Edward these guys won't last in a game with me and Katz.

Katz:You think I would form an alliance with you after you pushed me off of that volcano?

Mordecai:That was funny.

Panini:Yeah.

Cajun Fox:Don't talk to my friend like that!

Chris:Okay are you guys wondering why you were on different yachts?

Mordecai:Kind of.

Chris:Well this seasons theme is Heroes vs Villains!

Rigby:Are we the heroes?

Chris:The ones who came it of the are heroes and the ones who came out of the red are villains.

Panini:How am I a villain? I'm the hero that defeated Katz.

Katz:Shut up!

Bloo:We're Heroes Mac!

Mac:I know this is awesome!

Bloo and Mac high fived.

Billy:Whatever.

Bloo:Shut up Billy.

Billy:You shut up blob!

CJ:These guys are funny.

Cajun Fox:Yep.

Cajun Fox and CJ laughed.

Chris:Okay you guys can unpack and get to the mess hall.

* * *

**Katz:That rabbit got lucky that time this time I will win.(laughs evilly)**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Me,CJ,and Katz will wipe all these losers out.**

* * *

**Billy:I'm back and I will win.**

* * *

Villains cabin

Cajun Fox:This alliance will work.

CJ:Yep.

Katz:I am excited to get these losers out.

Billy:Hey guys I was thinking of an alliance.

Katz:I said no!

Cajun Fox:Yeah!

Billy:Whatever.

Rigby:Don't worry about them Billy.

Mandy:Yeah we got our own alliance. Right Panini?

Panini:With you yes but not these two.

Rigby:What?! We had an alliance in the second season.

Panini:Oh but Billy?

Billy:Come on.

Panini:I have to think about it.

* * *

**Mordecai:It's great to be on the Heroes side.**

* * *

**Bloo:Its awesome that I'm back.**

* * *

**Mac:This season might be better than the last one.**

* * *

Mess Hall.

Bloo:This food is good.

Mordecai:Yeah I can't believe its good for once.

Finn:This season is gonna rock!

Ed:Ed is so happy to be back!

Finn:Me too dude.

Finn and Ed high fived

Mac:I wonder the first challenge is?

Eileen:Should be fun.

Margaret:Yeah.

Kitty:Its exciting to be here.

Marceline:Yep.

CJ:Hey losers can you shut up?!

Cajun Fox:Nice one babe.

Rigby:Yeah!

Rigby and CJ high fived

Blossom:You guys are rude.

Mandy:Quiet!

Buttercup:Hey just because I'm on your team doesn't mean you can talk to my sister like that!

Mandy:Whatever.

Chris:Okay first is team names.

Mordecai:What is ours?

Chris:Heroic Hyenas!

Bloo:Sweet!

Billy:Whats ours?

Chris:Villainess Venoms!

Rigby:Cool.

Chris:I also have a Chris head hidden.

Billy:Oh yeah!

Katz:Whats our challenge?

Chris:I am giving you the rest of the day to rest and we start tomorrow.

Bloo:Awesome!

Chris:Okay which team will win the first challenge? Who will leave? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**Awesome start. Get ready for an awesome season.**


	2. BasketBrawl

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! The contestants came back for another season and its Heroes vs Villains. Some argued and some didn't we had amazing tension though. Who will be eliminated first? Who will find the chris head? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Katz, CJ, and Cajun Fox were walking around early in the morning.

Cajun Fox:So who we giving the boot if our team loses.

Katz:Easy Panini.

CJ:She doesn't seem like much of a threat I suggest that Mandy girl.

Katz:She is a threat she beat me in the third season.

CJ:Oh.

Cajun Fox:So Panini will get the boot?

Katz:Yes.

They saw Rigby running and he noticed them.

Katz:What are you doing out here?

Rigby:I was..um...enjoying the weather.

CJ:I think your lying.

Rigby:No I'm not.

Cajun Fox: What were you really doing?

Rigby just ran off.

* * *

**Rigby:I was looking for the Chris head I plan on winning this season.**

* * *

**Katz:He will not find the Chris head before I do.**

* * *

Heroes cabin

Mordecai:Good morning guys.

Margaret:Morning Mordecai.

They kiss.

Kitty:Do you guys have to kiss all the time?

Margaret:We don't so it all the time?

Mac:I wonder what our challenge is.

Finn:Probably something awesome.

Marceline:Yeah!

Finn and Marceline high fived.

Bloo:I'm ready for this.

Blossom:I don't get why Panini is a villain.

Eileen:Me neither.

Ed:Maybe its because she was a meany to Bubbles in the second season.

Blossom:Oh yeah but after what she did to Katz all 3 of us forgave her.

Eileen:That was awesome!

Mordecai:It sure was.

Eileen:It's lame Rigby's not on our team.

Mordecai:Well he was kind of a jerk.

Blossom:Kind of? He was a jerk!

Bloo:Me and Mac are going to the Mess hall.

Mac:Yeah.

Bloo and Mac leave the cabin while Billy is hiding in the bushes.

* * *

**Billy:I will ruin their friendship and then they'll destroy each other and I'll be rid of that blob.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Edward:I can't wait til this challenge so people can start getting eliminated.

Rodney:You said it.

Edward and Rodney high fived.

Mandy:I am going to win this season.

Buttercup:I doubt it!

Mandy:You watch me.

Buttercup:I will!

Mandy:Yeah right.

Panini:Lets not fight guys we need to work together as a team.

Katz:Since when do you give the orders?

Panini:I'm just saying we should get along!

Katz:Dear girl I think your trying to take over.

Panini:I'm not!

Mandy:Its obvious that Katz is trying to make Panini look back so he won't vote us off.

Billy:Katz should be eliminated.

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Mandy:You shut up.

Cajun Fox:I wasn't talking to you girl!

Chris:Okay today the first challenge is basketball.

Bloo:Sounds awesome!

Chris:Yep the first team to win twos games wins the whole challenge.

Mordecai:We got this.

Ed:Yay we're gonna win!

Mordecai and Ed high fived

Chris:Okay guys lets head to the court.

* * *

**Marceline:I'm ready for this.**

* * *

**Kitty:I want to prove myself.**

* * *

Katz:Okay me, Cajun, and CJ who is going to get the last two spots?

Rigby:I'll go.

Mandy:Let me and Panini do it.

Panini:Yeah.

Rigby:Why.

Cajun Fox:You do look like you suck.

Rigby:You suck!

CJ:Then why is he playing?

Rigby:Stop talking!

Edward:I should go.

Katz:Why?

Edward:I came into the final last season!

Rodney:Let me go.

Cajun Fox:No!

Mandy:Just let us go!

Rigby:Fine!

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Stupid raccoon.**

* * *

Mordecai:Okay me,Ed,and Finn are going who's going with us?

Bloo:I will.

Mordecai:Okay dude.

Mac:I want to try.

Finn:Sweet.

Mac and Finn high fived

* * *

**Finn:This is going to be sweet!**

* * *

**Bloo:We got this!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first round goes up to five and next goes to ten!

Katz passes the ball to Cajun. Mordecai tries to get it but Cajun passes it to CJ.

Ed:Take me to your leader!

Ed and Bloo runs towards CJ put she runs but is caught by Finn and he scores.

Chris:One point for the heroes!

Bloo:Awesome!

Finn starts off with the ball and passes it to Mac he bounces it and its taken by Katz scores.

Chris:Point for the Villains!

Katz:Yes!

Mandy and Panini high fived.

* * *

**Mordecai:We can do this.**

* * *

The score board is tied and Finn is running and CJ stops but he passes and scores.

Chris:Heroes win the first round!

Katz:Okay me, Cajun, and CJ are going back out.

Rodney:I'll go.

Edward:Me too.

Billy:Wait! I want to go!

Katz:Fine we'll let Edward,Rodney,and Billy go and CJ sit this one out.

CJ:Fine!

Chris:You go up to ten lets do this thing!

* * *

**Rigby:Wait! I wanted to go!**

* * *

**Rodney:This will be awesome.**

* * *

**Edward:Time to show my skills.**

* * *

**Billy:Can't wait to see Bloo and Mac lose.**

* * *

**Katz:I might regret this.**

* * *

20 minutes pass and its 9 to 9.

Cajun Fox:We got this!

Billy:Yeah!

Cajun and Billy high fived.

Katz starts off with the ball but Rodney takes it.

Edward:What the heck!

Katz:What are you doing idiot!

Buttercup:Whats going on out there!

Mandy:Rodney is messing us up!

Rodney throws but Bloo catches his ball and he scores.

Chris:Heroes win the challenge!

Katz:No!

Rigby:I should have been on this instead of Rodney!

Cajun Fox:I think you got that right!

Katz,Edward,Rigby,Cajun Fox,Billy and the rest of the team glare at Rodney.

Rodney:I'm sorry.

* * *

Chris:First elimination of the season Villains anyway first marshmallow goes to Panini.

Panini:Yes!

Chris:Mandy,Edward,Rigby,CJ,and Katz!

Edward:Alright!

Rigby:Awesome!

Mandy:I knew I was going to get it.

Chris:Billy.

Billy:Sweet!

Chris:Buttercup.

Buttercup:Yes!

Chris:Rodney,Cajun I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun!

Cajun Fox:Yes your out you stupid squirrel!

Rodney:Dang it!

Rodney gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Rodney:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Billy:Well he's out.

Mandy:Yep.

Rigby:Glad I'm not out.

Chris:Will the Villains win the next challenge? Will they face another elimination? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!


	3. Wrestle Time

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The contestants planned some basketball as their first challenge. The Villains had some trouble with their team while the heroes picked up two wins in a row. In the end it was Rodney who was voted off. Who will be next find out on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Bloo, Mac, Finn, and Ed were hanging out outside.

Mac:We won the last challenge.

Finn:Yep its awesome.

Ed:I want to win all the challenges that would be so cool.

Bloo:You bet Ed.

Bloo and Ed high fived.

Finn:This is going to be awesome I can't wait for the next challenge.

Katz, Cajun Fox, and CJ come to them.

Bloo:What do you guys want?

Ed:Ah! It's the evil cat!

Katz took out a purple ball and started bouncing it.

Katz:A little sport dear boy?

Bloo:Me?

Katz:Any of you will do.

Kitty comes.

Kitty:Let me play.

Mac:Are you sure Kitty?

Kitty:Yeah I got this.

Katz bounces the ball towards her and she bounces it back

* * *

**Bloo:Wow.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:She's going down.**

* * *

Katz bounces the ball and it hits Kitty in the head.

CJ:That was funny.

Finn:No it wasn't!

Kitty:I'm fine.

Katz:We will be leaving now.

Katz, Cajun Fox, and CJ leave.

Finn:That was messed up.

Ed:We should get rid of those villains.

Mac:Yeah.

Bloo:We can handle this and whatever the challenge is.

Mac:That's right Bloo.

* * *

Rigby is in the woods searching for a Chris head when some taps on his shoulder.

Rigby:Huh? Oh it's just you.

Billy:Hey we should form an alliance.

Rigby:We already in one.

Billy:Okay so the plan is to mess with Mac and Bloo.

Rigby:Okay but first lets give Katz and Cajun Fox the boot.

Billy:Not a bad idea.

Rigby:Yeah I'm searching for the Chris head.

Billy:Okay I was going to search too.

Mandy and Panini come.

Mandy:We were searching too and we heard your little plan we want in.

Panini:Yeah.

Billy:Okay.

Rigby:Yeah the more the better.

* * *

**Rigby:This is great I am so going into the final four!**

* * *

**Panini:I can't wait to get Katz out of here.**

* * *

**Billy:This is great I can't wait to win.**

* * *

**Mandy:This is a good plan I will get rid of Katz, the fox, and the annoying cloud girl and I have three people to take to the final four.**

* * *

Chris:Okay guys today's challenge is a wrestling match.

Rigby:Sweet!

Bloo:Awesome!

Marceline:We got this!

Chris:Yep there will be 5 matches and I will pick names out of this hat and the first one is Mandy vs Eileen!

Mandy:Too easy.

Eileen:Oh no.

Margaret:You got this Eileen.

Mordecai:Yeah don't worry.

Blossom:Just get in there and beat her.

Mandy and Eileen get into the ring.

* * *

**Eileen:I don't think this is a good idea.**

* * *

Mandy punches Eileen and puts her in an ankle lock.

Panini:Go Mandy!

Rigby looks worried for Eileen.

Katz:Mandy's got this.

Eileen:AW!

Mandy:Give up?

Eileen:No.

Eileen tries to but fails.

Mandy:Come on give up you can't win.

Mordecai:You got this Eileen.

Margaret:Come on Eileen!

Marceline:You can do it Eileen!

Eileen:I...I...I...I GIVE UP!

Chris:Mandy wins the first round for the villains.

Mandy:Figures.

Buttercup:Yeah Mandy!

Buttercup and Mandy high fived

Chris:Okay next round is Ed vs Katz.

Katz:This is too easy.

Ed:Your going down evil doer!

Katz takes out his claws and strikes but Ed dodges and tackles Katz.

Ed:Take this!

Ed elbows Katz in the back.

Cajun Fox:No way!

Bloo:Yes Katz is getting beat!

Edward:Come on Katz!

Finn:You got him Ed!

Katz managed to push Ed off of him and he punches Ed in the face.

Katz:Is that all you go..

Ed kicks Katz in the groin.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Ed tackles Katz again and pins him.

Chris:1...2...3! Ed wins the second round for the Heroes!

* * *

**Ed:Victory!**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:How could Katz lose to him?!**

* * *

Chris:Okay next is Billy vs Mac.

Bloo:Billy is going down!

Billy:In your dreams blob!

Mac:You are going down Billy.

Billy:Shut up loser!

Mac punches Billy and Billy punches back and keeps punching.

Rigby:Billy's doing it.

Edward:Keep going Billy!

Mac falls down and Billy punches him in the face.

Billy:Your weak.

Mac:Am not!

Bloo and Finn:Come on Mac!

Billy punches Mac more and smiles evilly at Bloo who is angry.

Bloo:Stop this!

Billy:You can't do anything about it.

Billy pins Mac.

Chris:1..2...3! Billy wins the third round for the villains!

Billy:Sweet!

Bloo:Your going down!

Billy:Whatever.

Chris:Okay next we have Edward vs Mordecai!

Edward:This is going to be sweet.

Mordecai:You going down dude.

Edward:Oh yeah!

Mordecai:Yeah.

Edward throws a punch but Mordecai catches Edwards fist and throws him and pins him

Chris:1...2...3! Mordecai wins the fourth round for the heroes!

Margaret:Yeah!

Chris:Okay tiebreaker round is Kitty vs CJ.

Kitty:This is over.

CJ:Yeah for you!

Kitty punches CJ and CJ punches back and they keep throwing punches.

Bloo:Come on Kitty!

Finn:You got this Kitty!

Cajun Fox:Come on CJ!

Rigby:You have to win this CJ!

Kitty looked at the villains and saw Katz and started blushing.

Katz:Whats her problem?

Mordecai:Kitty focus!

CJ punches her down and pins here.

Chris:1...2...3! Villains win the challenge!

Finn:No!

* * *

**Kitty:I'm sorry its just that Katz is so cute.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Mordecai.

Mordecai:Sweet!

Chris:Margaret, Eileen, Bloo, Finn, Ed,!

Finn:Yes!

Bloo:Awesome!

Chris:Blossom.

Blossom:Yes!

Chris:Marceline.

Marceline:Yeah!

Chris:Mac,Kitty I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mac!

Bloo:Yes!

Mac:Awesome!

Bloo and Mac high fived.

Kitty:Well I had fun.

Kitty gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Kitty:AAAAHHHHHHH!

Chris: Okay what's next? Tune in Next time to Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!


	4. Spin it Up

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The contestants had to wrestle heroes vs villains. Mandy beat down Eileen and then Ed put the hurt on Katz. Also Billy manages to beat Mac and tick Bloo. Mordecai beat Edward and then CJ won the fifth round which won the whole challenge for the villains and Kitty got launched out of her. What's next? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Villains cabin

Katz:It's good that we won the last challenge.

Edward:Yep we're awesome.

Billy:You said it even though you lost your match.

Edward:Shut up!

Billy:You shut up!

Cajun Fox:Why are these losers on our team?

Katz:Have no idea.

Rigby:I'm not a loser.

Cajun Fox:Yes you are!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Mandy:Can you guys stop arguing?!

Buttercup:Yeah how are we supposed to keep winning with this?!

Katz:These idiots started it.

Rigby:Shut up!

Billy:Yeah Katz who's better you or the fox.

Cajun Fox:Me of course.

Katz:Excuse me?

Cajun Fox:I'm better than you its the truth.

Katz:Ha! I doubt it!

Cajun Fox:I could beat you any day!

Katz:Are you sure about that?

Cajun Fox:Yeah!

Cajun Fox pushed Katz to the ground and he bumped his head.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

* * *

**Billy:I got them good.**

* * *

**CJ:They can't argue!**

* * *

Heroes cabin

Finn:Adventure Time!

Marceline:I am so excited about the next challenge!

Bloo:I wonder what it is.

Ed:Maybe it will have mutants.

Mordecai:Maybe.

Margaret:I guess.

Eileen:I wonder what Rigby's up to.

Mac:I don't know.

Bloo:I can't wait to see those villains out of here.

Finn:Me too.

Mac:Yeah.

* * *

**Mac:We will beat these villains and take them all out.**

* * *

**Bloo:This is awesome I can't wait to get the villains out and it will be just us heroes.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Edward:Hey Heroes looks like you lost a player last challenge!

Mac:Shut up Edward!

Edward:Hey Mac your a loser!

Rigby:Nice one!

Bloo:Shut up!

Billy:What are you guys going to do?

Finn:Mess up your faces!

Katz:Dumb child.

Finn:Shut it!

Katz:I could beat you!

Finn:Your friend the fox couldn't get me out!

Katz:But I'll do better!

Cajun Fox:No you won't!

Katz:I will I said I was better in the cabin and I am.

Billy shoves Rigby.

Billy:It's working.

Rigby:Yep.

Mordecai:Will you guys just be quiet?!

Margaret:Yeah!

CJ:Shut up idiot bird!

Margaret glares at CJ

Mac:Let's just stop fighting.

Rigby:Yeah cause we will just beat you guys anyway.

Mac:No you won't!

Rigby:Yes we will!

Chris:It's time for our challenge.

Rigby:Can you tell dumb Mac to shut up?!

Mac:You shut up!

Mac and Rigby glare at each other.

Chris:We're going to spin the wheel and you guys get to chose who does what from the other team and if a team gets 3 refuses that team will lose the whole challenge.

* * *

**Rigby:I'll show Mac!**

* * *

**Katz:I can't believe Cajun thinks he's better than me.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:I can't believe Katz thinks he's better than me.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first the heroes get to spin and first up we have Blossom.

Blossom spins the wheel.

Chris:Eat a pill of Chefs eggs.

Blossom:Rigby.

Rigby eats the pill of Chefs eggs.

Mordecai:Ew dude.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:Okay Rigby your trun.

Rigby spins the wheel.

Chris:Have somebody pants you.

Rigby:I chose Mac.

Mac:Who is going to pants me?

Rigby:Me!

Mac turns and Rigby pants him.

Mac:Aw!

Rigby:Ha!

Edward:Take that Mac!

Rigby:Yeah!

Mac spins the wheel.

Chris:Eat cat food.

Mac:Edward.

Edward:Your dead!

Edward looks at the cat food.

Edward:I'm not doing it!

Chris:One villain down!

Edward:Whatever!

Chris:I get to choose I villain to go next and I chose Katz.

Cajun Fox:Why can't I spin?!

Katz:Get over it.

Katz spins the wheel.

Chris:Drink Chef's new dirty juice.

Katz:Margaret.

Margaret:I can do this.

Mordecai:Be careful.

Margaret:I will.

Margaret drinks then juice falls and throws up and Katz laughs and Mordecai glares at him.

Mordecai:Can I go for Margaret.

Chris:I guess but one hero is down.

Mordecai spins the wheel.

Chris:Skip and say I love ponies.

Mordecai:Katz.

Katz:Yeah right.

Chris:Two villains down if one more quits than they lose.

Panini:Oh no!

* * *

**Mandy:We can't lose.**

* * *

**Panini:This sucks.**

* * *

Chris:Mandy is next for the villains.

Mandy spins the wheel.

Chris:Eat Chef green slimy surprise.

Mandy:Bloo.

Bloo:What?!

Billy:Ha take that!

Bloo:Shut up!

Bloo pushes the slime away.

Chris:Another hero down!

Buttercup:If one more backs down we can win.

Blossom:We will win!

Chris:Blossom you can go for the heroes.

Blossom spins the wheel.

* * *

**Blossom:I'm hoping we can win this.**

* * *

Chris:Roll pile of boogers.

Blossom:Billy.

Billy:I got this.

Rigby:That dude has guts.

Billy rolls in the pile.

Chris:Okay Billy spin.

Billy spins the wheel.

Chris:Shave your hair.

Billy:Blossom.

Blossom:I...I...I can't.

Chris:Looks like the villains win!

Panini:Yes!

Billy:Awesome!

Ed:No we lost!

* * *

**Finn:No!**

* * *

**Bloo:We'll get them next time.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Mac.

Mac:Yes!

Mac and Bloo high fived.

Chris:Finn, Bloo, and Eileen!

Finn:Yes!

Bloo:Awesome!

Eileen:Yay!

Chris:Mordecai and Marceline.

Mordecai:Yeah!

Marceline:Sweet!

Chris:Ed.

Ed:Yes this is awesome!

Chris:Blossom,Margaret I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blossom!

Blossom:Yes!

Mordecai:No!

Finn:Sorry Mordo but she's sick.

Mac:And she might make you lose focus.

Mordecai:Bye Margaret.

Eileen:Bye.

Maragret:Bye guys.

Maragret waves and gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Margaret:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Will Mordecai be alright? Will Katz and Cajun get along again? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!


	5. Paint Ball Battle

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The contestants had to spin a wheel and make someone on the other team do what it lands on. Rigby and Mac argued and not only that Katz and Cajun Fox got into a arguing thanks to Billy asking who was better between the two. In the end villains won and it was bye bye Margaret. What's up next? Find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Villains cabin

Katz and Cajun Fox were arm wrestling.

Katz:I will show you who's better.

Cajun Fox:You already know that I'm better than you.

CJ:Stop this!

Cajun Fox:I got to prove something to him baby!

Rigby:I think Katz is going to win.

Edward:No way its Cajun Fox!

Billy:Easy out!

Katz looks and Cajun Fox gets his arm down.

Cajun Fox:Ha I win!

Katz turns to Billy.

Katz:You cost me the victory!

Billy:It was an accident!

Mandy:Just let it go Katz.

Panini:Yeah we should be working as a team anyway.

Edward:We keep winning.

Buttercup:Yeah but we need to work together if we want to keep it that way!

* * *

**Buttercup:If we lose one of them leaves.**

* * *

**Panini:Me, Mandy, and Buttercup agreed to vote off Katz if we lose.**

* * *

**Katz:I'll show Cajun!**

* * *

Forest

Finn was searching and Mac, Bloo and Ed walk and see him.

Mac:What are you doing Finn?

Finn:Looking for the Chris head.

Ed:Oh yeah!

Bloo:Guys we need to find that before one of the villains do.

Ed:We will defeat those evil doers!

Bloo:Yeah!

Finn:That Chris head has to be around here.

Mac:We have to find it.

Bloo:What if they already found it?

Finn:Hopefully they didn't.

Ed:It could be anywhere.

Eileen:Hey guys.

Bloo:Hey Eileen.

Eileen:Chris said he needs us in the camp site.

Finn:Okay.

* * *

**Finn:I'm not letting a villain win.**

* * *

**Bloo:We will crush those villains.**

* * *

Chris:Okay since everybody's here today's challenge is a paint ball match.

Marceline:This is going to be fun.

Mordecai:Yep.

Chris:Okay the challenge ends when all the members of one team is out and the other team wins.

Mandy:That team is going down.

Blossom:No we aren't!

Katz:I can't wait to get these losers out and see the look on Cajun's face.

Mandy:Drop it!

* * *

**Mandy:Those two are idiots!**

* * *

The challenge starts and the villains are running and looking to hide.

CJ:We got this!

Buttercup:Yeah!

Cajun Fox:I got this guys!

Katz:Don't try to show off.

Cajun Fox:I will if I want!

Panini:Here we go again!

Buttercup:You two better stop fighting!

Katz:I will once we says I'm better than him!

Cajun Fox:Thats it!

Cajun shots Katz.

Chris is flying on a chopper.

Chris:Katz is out!

Katz:What?!

Mandy:You dumb fox you fired at your own teammate!

Mandy gets shot.

Bloo:Yes I got one!

Chris:Mandy is out!

Billy and Edward shot Ed and Eileen from behind.

Billy:Yes!

Billy turns to see that Panini is in front of Cajun Fox and grins.

* * *

**Billy:Katz and Cajun Fox think their so smart but I am going to show them.**

* * *

Billy shots Panini and she turns to Cajun.

Panini:Why did you shot me!

Cajun Fox:It wasn't me!

Panini shots him.

Chris:Cajun and Panini are out!

Panini:Take that!

Rigby:Why are you guys shooting each other?!

Rigby shots Marceline.

Marceline:Dang it!

Finn:I got this!

Edward:No you don't!

Finn and Edward shot each other.

Chris:Those two are out!

* * *

**Edward:Stupid Finn messing me up!**

* * *

**Finn:Dang it!**

* * *

Bloo and Ed are running.

Bloo:We got this Ed!

Ed:Yeah!

Bloo:We will win this challenge for the team!

Ed:We will finish them!

Rigby and Buttercup are in front of them.

Rigby:Hold it losers!

Bloo:Your the losers!

Buttercup:We are going to win!

Rigby:Yeah!

Rigby shots at Bloo but he dodges

Bloo:Ha you guys are going down!

Bloo shots but Rigby and Buttercup dodge.

Buttercup:Ha!

CJ comes from behind.

CJ:Take this!

CJ shots Ed dodges and it hits Rigby.

Chris:Rigby is out!

Rigby:Aw man this sucks!

Bloo:You sucked.

Rigby:Stop talking!

* * *

**Rigby:This is lame.**

* * *

**CJ:We need to win.**

* * *

Mordecai shots CJ.

CJ:Aw!

Mordecai:Yes!

Cajun Fox:Hey!

Cajun punches Mordecai in the face.

Mordecai:Hey your out!

Mordecai punches back and they start fighting.

Rigby:Go Mordo!

Edward:Cajun's got this.

Rigby:No way!

Mordecai punches Cajun again making his shades fall off.

Edward:Eh I saw it last season.

Rigby:Those are some big eyes!

Rigby and Billy laugh.

Cajun Fox:Stupid bird!

Bloo shots Billy.

Billy:Dang it!

Buttercup:Now its me left for our team!

Ed and Mac shot but she dodges them.

Mac:Ha we so got this!

Bloo:Yeah!

CJ:Come on Buttercup!

Buttercup shots Mordecai and Blossom.

Buttercup:Yes!

Blossom:Aw man!

* * *

**Panini:Buttercup can still win and if not then I know who's leaving.**

* * *

Bloo is shot by Buttercup.

Buttercup:Yes!

Katz:She is doing good.

Panini:Yeah.

Edward:Lets go Buttercup!

Ed shots Buttercup from behind.

Chris:Buttercup is out and the villains win!

Buttercup:No!

CJ:Dang it!

* * *

**Mordecai:Awesome we won!**

* * *

Chris:Okay the first marshmallow goes to Panini.

Panini:Yes!

Chris:CJ, Billy, and Rigby!

Rigby:Yeah!

CJ:Sweet!

Billy:Awesome!

Chris:Mandy and Edward!

Edward:Yes!

Mandy:No surprise.

Mandy and Panini high fived.

Chris:Buttercup.

Buttercup:Yes I'm still in!

Chris:Cajun,Katz I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Katz:Yes!

Cajun Fox:No!

CJ:I didn't vote for you.

Cajun Fox:Thanks.

Mandy:You shouldn't have cost us the challenge.

Cajun Fox:I only shot at Katz!

Panini:And at me!

Cajun Fox:I didn't...Wait a minute!

Cajun turns to Billy and glares.

Cajun Fox:You did this!

Panini:Yeah right you and Katz have always been up to something.

Cajun Fox:He made me and Katz argue and he shot at Panini he should be going!

Chris:Chef can you get this fox out of here.

Cajun Fox:I'm sorry Katz.

Katz:I believe you its okay.

Chef throws Cajun in the catapult and he is launched into the air.

Cajun Fox:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Katz glares at Billy.

Katz:You down next time boy.

Panini:I don't think so we're voting for you when we lose next time,

Buttercup:Yeah!

Chris:Can Katz get his team to not vote for him next time they lose? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	6. Log War

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The contestants had a paint ball battle. Katz and Cajun Fox had to see who was better so Cajun shot Katz with a paintball gun eliminating him. Billy also shot Panini and blamed Cajun for that. And with that the fox was sent home and Katz sees to be at his limit. Will Katz leave? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Forest

Katz is searching and CJ comes to him.

CJ:What are you doing out here?

Katz:I am looking for a Chris head if I don't find one then I'm outta here.

CJ:So looks like your in trouble.

Katz:Yep.

CJ:I guess I can help you.

Katz:Really?

CJ:Yeah we should form an alliance.

Katz:Sounds good.

Rigby is spying on them.

* * *

**Rigby:I have a surprise for you guys. (He reveals the Chris head) Yep I found it like two days ago I'm going to win this. I could use Katz and CJ but I don't know about Katz we had an alliance in the third season and I didn't end well. I will just keep my eye on those two.**

* * *

**CJ:Yeah I'm going to help that cat and I will take him and someone weak into the final three and then I will eliminate Katz and be in the final with whoever the weak person is.**

* * *

**Katz:This is great I can hopefully get CJ to convince some of the girls to vote off Billy.**

* * *

Heroes cabin

Mordecai:Okay guys we need to keep wining to get these villains out of here.

Finn:Yeah.

Marceline:I hope the challenge today is easy.

Blossom:Hopefully.

Bloo:That fox was eliminated from the villains team.

Mac:Good because he's a big threat he will back stab people.

Finn:Yeah him, CJ, and Edward were the bad guys last season.

Ed:We will eliminate them.

Mordecai:Guys I really hope we win I have a feeling those villains might try something.

Eileen:Not Rigby he's nice.

Bloo:Not really he's kind of a jerk.

Mac:Yeah and this is my first season with him.

Mordecai:Yeah and he will get better.

Marceline:If the villains lose I hope CJ leaves.

Blossom:Or Mandy.

Marceline:Yeah.

* * *

**Mordecai:Katz, Mandy, CJ, Billy and that Edward guy need to go**

* * *

**Ed:Evil cat!**

* * *

Chris:Hello campers today we will have a challenge and you guys see those tow big logs over there? Well today we are going to get one person from each team for each round they will be fighting with wooden swords. Since there are 8 of you on each team I can say we're all set.

Marceline:How will we decide?

Chris:I pick a name and that person chooses their opponent from the other team and the winner will chose who fights who next.

Mordecai:Sounds awesome.

Rigby:Yeah!

Chris:Okay..Billy you pick first.

Billy:I choose Bloo.

Bloo:Bring it on.

* * *

**Billy:I'm going to crush that blob into the dirt.**

* * *

**Bloo:This guy is going down.**

* * *

Bloo and Billy are both on the logs and have wooden sounds.

Billy:Hey Bloo I remember this is like how I beat you in the first season to get into the finale.

Bloo:Shut up!

They start fighting with the swords.

Edward:Beat this loser Billy!

Rigby:Yeah you got this!

Mac:Come on Bloo.

Finn:Yeah Bloo you can do it man!

Their swords clash.

Billy:Your done.

Bloo:No your done!

Billy slaps Bloo in the face and Bloo slaps him back and they use swords again they go for a clash but they both lose their balance and fall.

Chris:Bloo wins since Billy fell first and he gets to chose who fights who next!

Bloo:For my team I choose Mordecai vs Katz!

Mordecai:I got this.

Katz:Piece of cake.

They get on their logs with their swords.

Chris:And fight!

Katz kicks Mordecai in the groin and uses his sword to slap him off.

Chris:Katz wins!

Katz:Okay for our team I choose CJ to go up against Mac.

Buttercup:Easy win.

CJ and Mac get in their logs and start sword fighting.

Panini:Come on CJ!

Cs uses her sword to slaps Mac's out of his hand.

CJ:Sorry kid your done.

CJ slaps him off of his log.

Chris:CJ wins that's villains two and heroes one!

CJ:For the next match I choose Rigby to face Marceline.

Rigby:This vampire is going down.

Mordecai:Maybe you might go down.

Rigby:Stop talking!

They get on and start fighting.

Rigby:I got this!

Marceline:Yeah right!

Rigby hits Marceline she looks at him angrily and hits him down.

Chris:Marceline wins for the heroes!

Marceline:Okay next fight I choose to be Finn vs Edward.

Edward:Yes I can get payback on this joker from last season!

Finn:I will beat you again.

* * *

**Edward:That's what he thinks.**

* * *

**Finn:He won't beat me.**

* * *

They start fighting once their one thief logs.

Rigby:Easy out Edward!

Edward:Yeah I got this!

Finn:Or do you!

Finn hits Edward off his log.

Chris:Finn wins!

Finn:Oh yeah!

Edward:I want a rematch!

Chris:Sorry dude no can do.

Finn:Okay next is Panini vs Ed.

Ed:My mom says I can't hit girls.

Chris:Looks like Panini wins!

Panini:Yeah!

Bloo:What does see got?

Panini:I got Blossom vs Buttercup.

Blossom:Come on Buttercup.

Buttercup:Your going down Blossom!

* * *

**Katz:We're losing so I have an idea on not to get eliminated.**

* * *

Chris:Go!

They start fighting with their swords.

Buttercup:Take thi...

Buttercuo gets hit with a rock and falls down Panini sees and glares at Katz.

Panini:What was that?!

Katz:Oh Panini why did you make Buttercup lose?

Panini:I didn't!

Buttercup:Your dead!

Panini:I didn't!

Chris:Well we were going to have Eileen vs Mandy but since the heroes got a bigger number they win!

Mandy:No!

Eileen:Yes!

Chris:Villains I will see you at elimination.

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Rigby.

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:Edward, Billy, CJ!

CJ:Yes!

Billy:Awesome!

Edward:I'm still in baby!

Chris:Buttercup.

Buttercup:Yes!

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:Of course.

Chris:Panini,Katz I have one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Katz:Excellent.

Panini:No!

Mandy:Why didn't you guys vote for Katz?!

Buttercup:She hit me with a rock!

Panini:No I didn't that was Katz.

Panini kicks Katz in the shin.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Panini gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Panini:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Well that's it see you next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	7. Climb to the Top

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! The contestants had a battle on logs and had to pick the best battle each time they won. Bloo beat Billy in the first round and got to choose first. Then on other battles happened and they were awesome! In the end heroes win again and Panini was sent home. Who will be sent home next? Find out eight here on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Mordecai was walking around the campsite and saw Bloo, Mac, Finn, and Ed hanging out.

Mordecai:What are you guys doing?

Bloo:Just hanging around Mordo.

Finn:Yeah and we're talking.

Mordecai:What about?

Mac:We were talking about how awesome it would be if we made it to the final four.

Mordecai:I guess that would be kind of cool.

Ed:What are you doing walking around Mordecai?

Mordecai:Just thinking.

Mac:About what?

Mordecai:Margaret.

Finn:I've been thinking about my girlfriend too.

Billy, Rigby, and Edward walked towards them.

Rigby:Hey Mordecai can we talk?

Mordecai:Sure I guess.

Billy:Well we were talking and we want you to join our alliance.

Mordecai:I'm cool with having an alliance with Rigby but never you or Edward.

Edward:Why?!

Mordecai:You guys are jerks.

Billy:You don't know what your missing.

Bloo:Shut up Billy nobody wants to form an alliance with you!

Billy:Shut up blob!

Bloo:No!

Billy:I'm tried of you!

Bloo:So am I!

Billy:You will not win this season.

Bloo:Yes I will!

Ed:Maybe I will win.

Edward:I see me winning.

Finn:Yeah right.

Edward:I can win!

Finn:You didn't beat me in the finale last season.

Edward:Shut up you cheated!

Mac:No he didn't he won fair and square!

Edward:Shut up you loser!

Bloo:He's not a loser!

Rigby:You and Mac are losers!

Mordecai:Dude don't be a jerk.

Mac:What do you except from someone off the villain team?

Rigby:Stop talking!

The rest of the teammates from both teams came.

Chris:Whats going on here?

Bloo:These guys are starting problems!

Rigby:Bloo and Mac are being annoying!

Billy:Yeah!

Chris:The challenge today is a climbing challenge you guys will climb to the top of that mountain and get a golden Chris.

Mandy:Sounds easy.

Chris:We have explosives.

* * *

**Mandy:Of course they come up with a plan like that.**

* * *

**Katz:I should make it out of this challenge easy.**

* * *

**Mordecai:These villains are going down.**

* * *

Chris:Each team picks 5 members to climb the mountain and try to get it and you have ten minutes.

The teams huddle up.

CJ:Okay who's going?

Edward:I will.

Buttercup:Really?

Edward:Yeah these heroes need to be taught a lesson.

Katz:Now your talking.

Rigby:I will go too.

Mandy:Okay and I will go.

Buttercup:I want to try.

CJ:Okay one more.

Katz:I got this.

Billy:Okay.

CJ:Okay that's everybody.

* * *

Mordecai:Okay heroes who's going?

Mac:I'll go.

Finn:Me too.

Mac and Finn high fived.

Eileen:I want to try.

Blossom:Me too.

Marceline:Count me in.

Bloo:Awesome!

Ed:Yay!

Chris:Okay everybody times up!

* * *

**Edward:I'll show stupid Finn!**

* * *

They start climbing.

CJ:Come on guys!

Billy:Win this!

Mandy:We got this.

Finn:No we got this!

Mandy:Don't be so sure.

Finn:We do got this!

Edward:No you don't!

Edward kicks Finn.

Finn:Ow!

Edward:Ha!

Rigby:That was good!

Finn:Stupid villains!

Finn punches Edward in the face.

Bloo:You villains are toast!

Ed:Toast yum.

Edward punches Finn back.

Edward:How do you like it?!

Mandy:Focus Edward!

Buttercup:Yeah!

Eileen:I got this.

Eileen is climbing but starts to slip.

Eileen:Uh oh.

Mandy:Ha!

Blossom:You can do it Eileen!

Eileen:I got it I'm fine.

She continues climbing.

* * *

**Eileen:I got this.**

* * *

**Buttercup:Victory is ours!**

* * *

Marceline is climbing and Mandy pushes her.

Mandy:Ha you suck!

Marceline:No I don't!

Mandy:We will win this.

Blossom:Marceline she's trying to distract you!

Rigby:Be quiet!

Blossom:Shut up!

Rigby:No!

Mordecai:Rigby quit being a loser!

Rigby:Shut talking!

Mandy:Climb Rigby!

Katz:Yes climb.

Finn:Your going down!

Katz:Little brat.

Finn:I'm not a brat!

Katz:I think you are.

Finn:I'm not!

Katz:Yes you are.

Finn:No I'm not!

Mac:Don't let him get to you.

Rigby:Shut up Mac!

Mac:No.

Rigby:Shut up!

Edward:Yeah Mac shut up nobody cares about what you have to say!

Mac:Yes they do!

Bloo:Yeah so shut up Edward!

Edward:No!

Bloo:Whatever.

Katz:Don't let that blob distract you.

Edward:He's getting on my ner..

Edward slips off and falls down.

Bloo:Ouch that had to hurt.

Chris:Nurse!

Mandy:Great somebody's down come on team help me!

Buttercup:I got it.

Buttercup and Finn are almost to the top.

Finn:No way your winning!

Buttercup:Yes I am!

Katz:Grab it already!

Buttercup grabs it but her arm slips and Finn gets it and they keep snatching it from each other.

Mandy:Come on Buttercup!

Mordecai:Come on Finn!

Rigby:Get it Buttercup!

Ed:Finn you must grab it!

Buttercup's hand slips and she slips down the mountain but doesn't fall off.

Finn:I got it yes!

Chris:Heroes win!

Mandy:No!

CJ:Not again!

Bloo:Yes!

* * *

**CJ:This sucks!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to CJ.

CJ:Yes!

Chris:Rigby, Mandy, and Billy.

Mandy:I knew it.

Rigby:Yes I'm still in.

Billy:Awesome!

Chris:Katz.

Katz:Excellent!

Chris:Buttercup,Edward I have one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buttercup!

Buttercup:Yes!

Billy:What?!

Edward:She lost it for us!

CJ:Yeah but you got distracted and your in a body cast so you won't be useful.

Rigby:Yeah sorry man I know we were in an alliance.

Chris:Edward you get to get in the boat.

Billy:I'll help him.

Billy pushes Edward's wheel chair to the end of the dock.

Edward:I can't believe I'm out!

Billy:I'll win this.

Edward:Beat them all.

Edward gets in the boat and leaves.

Chris:What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney **


	8. Capture the Chest

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! The contestants climbed a mountain to retrieve a golden Chris. There was a lot of conflict and I mean a lot Edward got distracted and feel of the mountain and got in a full body cast. Finn got the golden Chris and another win for the heroes and Edward was sent home. Who will be gone next? Find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Mess Hall

Rigby:Dude what is the challenge today?

Billy:I don't know.

Mandy:I hope we can win this time because of we don't I know who's going home.

Rigby:Who?

Buttercup:Who do you think?

Rigby:Oh

The four look at Katz.

Katz:Why should I leave?

Buttercup:Because your going to start problems.

Katz:I haven't been doing anything.

CJ:Come on guys lets give him a chance.

Billy:Why should we?

CJ:Because he could be useful.

Mandy:He is going to get on everybody's nerves.

Katz:Maybe you will.

Mandy:I won't.

Buttercup:Yeah she won't.

Katz:If we keep arguing and you guys keep focusing on getting rid of me of course we are going to keep losing.

Mandy:Next time we lose you'll be gone.

Buttercup:Yeah and the problems will be over.

* * *

**Katz:These guys are idiots.**

* * *

**Mandy:He's out once we lose.**

* * *

Mordecai:Looks like the villains are having problems.

Finn:Yep.

Mac:They wont won like that.

Rigby:Hey shut up!

Blossom:You guys are the ones that keep arguing.

Buttercup:But you guys don't have to get into our business!

Eileen:They were just saying you guys keep arguing.

CJ:Shut up!

Bloo:Calm down.

Billy:Shut up blob!

Bloo:You shut up!

Billy flings a piece of food at Bloo and he dodges.

Bloo:Ha!

Finn:Hey stop that!

Billy:You stop that!

Marceline:You villains are messed up!

Ed:Yeah you meanys!

Rigby:You guys won't shut up!

Mordecai:Dude quit being a loser!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Blossom:Just calm down.

Katz:You heroes make me sick.

Mordecai:You make everybody sick.

Mandy:I agree with him

Katz:Oh shut up!

Chris:Okay are you ready for the challenge?!

Buttercup:Not really.

Chris:Anyway the challenge is going to be capture the chest.

Rigby:Capture the chest?

Chris:Yes in the chest contains a prize for the winning team and here to tell you more is Chowder!

Rigby:Not this guy!

Ed:My little buddy is back!

Ed gives Chowder a hug.

Chowder:Hey Ed.

* * *

**Rigby:Why is he here? He's so annoying!**

* * *

**Blossom:Looks like Chowder's back.**

* * *

Chowder:Which team am I on?

Chris:Your not competing your here to tell them about the challenge.

Chowder:Okay so you hunt for the chest in the forest and whatever team gets it first wins. Can I compete now?

Chris:No.

Chowder:Why?!

Chris:Because I said so.

Chowder:Thats not fair!

Chowder takes the chest and runs off.

Chris:What the...Okay looks like the challenge is to get the first from Chowder.

* * *

**Bloo:He freaked out.**

* * *

Forest

Rigby:Okay guys how are we going to get the chest from that freak?

Mandy:Easy we beat him up until he gives it up.

Katz:We have to find him first.

They see Chowder tried out.

Katz:Give us the chest dear boy.

Chowder:Never!

Chowder drops the chest on Katz foot.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that!

Rigby:Give it up!

Rigby tackles Chowder.

Chowder:Take this!

Chowder pokes Rigby in the eye.

Rigby:Ow!

Chowder runs off.

* * *

**Mordecai:We have to find Chowder before the villains do.**

* * *

Finn:Guys I think I see him.

Mac:Where?

Finn points to Chowder tried out again.

Chowder:Ah!

Chowder sees a hole and jumps in it.

Bloo:Oh no you don't!

Bloo jumps in the hole.

Mac:Bloo!

Ed:Little buddy!

Marceline:We have to find them.

* * *

The villains are walking.

Katz:I can barley walk because of that thing!

Rigby:Dude we have to keep looking.

Buttercup:He shouldn't be far.

Billy:I say we take a different way.

Mandy:Sounds like a good idea.

Rigby:Yeah!

Billy falls in a hole.

Rigby:Oh crap!

CJ:We have to find Chowder!

Katz:Yeah I'm sure Billy will be fine. (Laughs evilly)

* * *

**Rigby:I can't stand that cat!**

* * *

**Katz:Its his fault for pushing me off that volcano.**

* * *

Billy gets up.

Billy:Hello?

Billy into somebody.

Bloo:Billy?

Billy:Bloo?

Bloo:I see your looking for Chowder in here too.

Billy:He's on here? Sweet!

Bloo:I'm finding him first.

Billy:I will find him first.

Bloo:No I will!

Billy:Hey how about we form an alliance?

Bloo:What?!

Billy:Yeah you, me, and Rigby can go to the final three.

Bloo:No way I would never betray my friends like that and I would never form an alliance with you!

Billy:Whatever blob.

Chowder:How did you guys find me?

Billy tackles Chowder and they snatch the chest from each other.

Billy:Give it here!

Chowder:No I'm getting into this game!

Bloo starts snatching it too.

Bloo:Give it!

Billy gets it and runs.

Bloo:Oh no!

* * *

**Bloo:Crap!**

* * *

Soon they find the way out and Billy has the chest.

Ed:Little buddy!

Mordecai:Ed get the chest from Billy!

Ed gives Chowder a hug.

Katz:Ha!

Billy makes it to Chris.

Chris:Villains win!

Rigby:Yes!

Mandy:Finally.

Mandy and Buttercup high fived.

* * *

**Ed:Great to see Chowder again!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Mordecai.

Mordecai:Yes!

Chris:Mac, Finn, and Marceline!

Mac:Awesome!

Marceline:Sweet!

Finn:Adventure Time!

Chris:Eileen.

Eileen:Yay!

Chris:Blossom.

Blossom:Yes!

Chris:Ed,Bloo I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo!

Bloo:Yes I'm still in!

Ed:Oh no.

Mordecai:Sorry dude but you could have grabbed Billy.

Finn:Sorry Ed.

Chris:Catapult awaits.

Ed gets in the catapult with Chowder tied up and they are launched into the air.

Ed and Chowder:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Will the villains win again? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	9. Crash Time!

Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The contestants were going to hunt down a chest but we brought Chowder to show the challenge but he got mad and went off with the chest. The teams went off to find but had trouble getting the chest back. Bloo fell into a hole and found Billy and Chowder. In the end Billy got the chest and got his team thI victory and Ed was the one who was sent home. Who will go home next? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Outside the villains cabin

Mandy:Okay so we vote off Katz.

Buttercup:Yeah and we have Billy and Rigby to vote with us.

Mandy:And then we take out CJ.

Buttercup:Yeah.

Rigby comes out and sees Mac walking past.

Rigby:Hey Mac tell your team we are going to win today!

Mac:Whatever.

Rigby:You know we will beat you.

Mac:There are 7 of us and 6 of you.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Mandy:Take a hike Mac!

Buttercup:Yeah!

Blossom comes.

Blossom:Hey guys stop messing with him.

Rigby:Hey started it!

Mac:No I didn't!

Rigby:You guys should vote him out next time you lose!

* * *

**Mac:Rigby has issues.**

* * *

**Rigby:Stupid Mac!**

* * *

Campsite

Blossom and Mac saw Mordecai and Eileen.

Blossom:Hey Mordo your friend is starting problems!

Mordecai:Yeah he can be a jerk sometimes.

Eileen:But he's awesome.

Mac:We should win this time.

Mordecai:Yeah we will.

They see Katz running.

Eileen:Whats he doing?

Mordecai:I think he might be looking for the Chris head.

Blossom:His team wants to vote him off.

Mordecai:I can't wait until they do.

Mac:Do you guys think somebody already found the Chris head?

Eileen:Maybe.

Mordecai:We should get to the mess hall.

Blossom:Yeah.

* * *

Mess Hall

Bloo:I am so happy I didn't get voted off.

Finn:Well I hope we can win this next challenge.

Marceline:Yeah.

Mordecai:Lets hope its a good challenge.

Mac:Yeah.

The villains are looking at them.

Katz:They think they can win?

CJ:We will show them.

Katz:Yeah.

Mandy:And if we don't Katz leaves.

Katz:Why do you want to eliminate me so bad dear girl?

Mandy:Because your useless.

Katz:I'm not useless.

CJ:Yeah he isn't useless.

Rigby:We should still vote him off he will turn on all of us.

Katz:Well even if I did this is the villains team.

Billy:I'm bored.

Rigby:We should get the challenge over with.

Buttercup:Yeah.

Chris:Okay its challenge time.

Mordecai:Whats the challenge?

Chris:You will build a car and race around the island.

Rigby:Awesome!

Chris:Okay teams their are the things you need get ready!

* * *

**Bloo:Sweet!**

* * *

**Finn:This is going to be awesome!**

* * *

**Mandy:Time to win.**

* * *

The villains a re building their car.

Rigby:This is going to be awesome.

Billy:Yeah!

Buttercup:I can't wait to win this race.

Katz:This should be fun crushing those heroes.

CJ:I can't wait!

Mandy:We should make it really fast.

Rigby:Yeah and it would be more awesome!

CJ:Yep!

Katz:I see we have a chance to win again.

Billy:Yeah we will crush them.

Rigby:Yeah we will!

Katz:I say we paint and red and have it say Villains rule.

Rigby:Yeah!

Buttercup:Okay I'm a hero not a villain.

Katz:So?

Buttercup:Just because I'm on this team doesn't mean I want to paint that!

Katz:Whatever.

Rigby:Its the team name Buttercup!

* * *

**Buttercup:Villains do not rule but I do want to win.**

* * *

The Heroes are working on their car.

Bloo:I can't wait to drive.

Mordecai:I'm driving.

Marceline:What?! No way I want to drive.

Bloo:I should drive.

Mac:Bloo just let Mordecai drive.

Finn:Yeah man.

Marceline:Fine he can drive.

Mordecai:Yes!

Eileen:This is so exciting.

Mac:Yeah.

Mac and Eileen high fived.

Finn:This is going to be awesome and we will beat those villains.

Mordecai:Yeah dude.

Bloo:Its time to win.

* * *

**Mordecai:This is going to be fun.**

* * *

The teams are done. The Heroes car is painted blue and has flames on the front and says Heroes are awesome. The villains car is painted red and it has a painted shark on it and says Villains rule.

Chris:Ready..Set...Go!

The Cars start driving off.

Rigby:Hey you guys are going to lose!

Mordecai:No we won't!

Finn:Yeah you villains are going down!

Katz tries to scratch their car but misses.

Mac:Hey you can't do that!

Katz:Oops.

Finn:You did that on purpose.

Katz:(laughs evilly)

Bloo:You guys will still lose!

Mandy:CJ go faster!

CJ:I'm going faster!

Blossom:You guys are not cheating!

The heroes car goes faster.

Katz:No!

Katz throws a bow at them.

Mordecai:Hey!

Finn reaches at their car and punches Katz.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Buttercup:We have to win!

Katz:Then do something!

Buttercup:What?!

Billy:This!

Katz, Billy, Rigby, and Mandy throw rocks at the car.

Marceline:Incoming!

Mordecai drives the car so the rocks don't hit it.

Mordecai:WOOOAAAAHHHH You guys can't win this!

They cars get closer to the finish.

Bloo:We're getting closer!

Mandy:Come on your almost there CJ!

Chris:And the winners are..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Heroes!

Mordecai:WOOOOAAAAAHHHH!

Finn:Yes!

Bloo:I knew we were going to win!

Bloo and Mac high fived.

Mandy:No!

Katz:Don't look at me I helped.

* * *

**CJ:Why do we keep losing?!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Billy.

Billy:Yes!

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:Of course.

Chris:CJ.

CJ:Yeah!

Chris:Katz.

Katz:Excellent.

Chris:Rigby,Buttercup I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buttercup!

Buttercup:Yes!

Rigby:Hey Chris!

Rigby throws the Chris head to him.

Chris:Looks like Rigby found the Chris head which means Buttercup is outta here.

Buttercup:Noooo!

Chris:See ya!

Buttercup gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Buttercup:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Chris:What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini **

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	10. EAT UP!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! The contestants had to race around the island using cars for their team. The villains tried to mess up the heroes during the challenge but failed. The Heroes went on to win again and Just as he was about to be sent home Rigby revealed the Chris head and that meant Buttercup was outta here. With one more challenge until the merge who will stand to the top? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Mess Hall

Mac:So Rigby found the Chris head?

Mordecai:Yep.

Mac:Wow.

Finn:Those villains keep losing.

Bloo:That's because they don't get along and we do.

Marceline:Yeah.

Eileen:I hope Rigby stays in longer and they don't try to eliminate him again.

Mordecai:I really hope they eliminate Katz next time.

Blossom:Yeah.

Finn:We will keep winning.

Mordecai:Yeah we will.

Eileen:We might be starting the merge soon there's only 12 of us left.

Mac:We can still be friends.

Bloo:Yeah.

A piece of food hits Mordecai in the back of the head.

Mordecai:What the heck man?!

Katz:Oops sorry.

Mandy:Nice shot.

Katz:Thanks.

Mordecai:If you don't get eliminated before the merge we're going to kick you out.

Katz:Really?

Mordecai:Yeah.

* * *

**Katz:That bird is a pain.**

* * *

**Mordecai:That cat is leaving.**

* * *

Billy:Katz don't let him get to you.

Katz:Since when have you cared about me?

Billy:Look you, me, and Rigby in an alliance.

Rigby:I am not being in an alliance with him again!

Katz:Why because you lost in the third season.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Mandy:We should all form an alliance for the merge with all of our votes those guys could be out of here and we get into the final five.

CJ:Now your talking.

Rigby:I would say yes but I don't trust Katz.

Katz:Whatever.

Mordecai:What are you guys talking about?

Katz:Nothing.

Finn:You guys are up to something.

Billy:Maybe your up to something.

Rigby:Yeah!

Chris:Okay teams before we get started I have something to say?

Mordecai:What?

Chris:This is the last challenge before the merge.

Bloo:Sweet!

Chris:And now the challenge today is to a cool off but you have to make something disgusting and then eat it the last person standing without throwing up wins it for their team.

Katz:Time to make something.

Rigby:But what?

* * *

**Mac:Our team can handle this.**

* * *

Mandy:He said we had to make something disgusting.

Rigby:How about we make a pie full of spiders.

Katz:We'll do no such thing!

Mandy:Whats your problem?

Katz:Be quiet!

CJ:Lets make something with dirt.

Mandy:I can't believe we have to eat the thing we make.

Billy:We got this!

CJ:Yeah of we win this then all five of us can go to the merge and this alliance thing will work.

* * *

**Rigby:I don't want to be in an alliance with Katz!**

* * *

Mordecai:Okay put this dirt in there.

Marceline:What are we making?

Finn:A dirt salad.

Eileen:Ew!

Mac:We still have to eat it Eileen.

Eileen:I know.

Bloo:We can do this.

Mac:Yeah!

Mordecai:We need this one so all of us can go to the merge and vote off Katz if they don't.

Finn:Who should we get rid of after Katz?

Mac:Rigby.

Bloo:No Billy.

Eileen:I think we should vote off Mandy.

Blossom:Yeah Mandy.

Mordecai:Whatever we just vote off Katz first.

* * *

**Bloo:I'm voting Billy until he's gone when we get to the merge.**

* * *

Chris:Okay lets see what you guys made.

Mandy:We made uh...wormy pie.

Chris:Gross. How about you heroes?

Mordecai:A dirt salad.

Chris:Okay guys eat up.

Mac takes a bite and throws up.

Chris:Mac is out!

Mordecai:No!

Mandy:Ha! Keep eating guys.

Katz eats and throws up and so does CJ.

Mandy:Crap! Billy, Rigby you better hang in there with me!

Rigby:We will!

Mordecai:Come on Heroes!

Bloo:We got it!

Eileen:Yea..

Eileen throws up and seeing it make Blossom throw up.

Finn:Oh no!

* * *

**Finn:This might get bad.**

* * *

**Eileen:I can't believe I threw up.**

* * *

Mandy:Come on these heroes can't hang for long.

Billy:We got it! We won't lose!

Finn:We can't lose!

Bloo throws up.

Finn:NNNOOOO!

Mordecai:We have to hang in there its 3 on 3!

Mandy:Come on eat faster!

Rigby:We're trying!

Marceline:Finn, Mordo we got this!

Mordecai:Yeah if we keep going!

Mandy:You guys will lose!

Finn:No we won't!

Rigby:Yes you will!

Mordecai throws up.

Mandy:Yes!

Chris:Mordecai is out!

Mordecai:No!

Finn:Come on Marcy stay in this thing with me!

Marceline:I will!

Mandy:You guys will..

Mandy throws up.

Finn:2 on 2!

Rigby throws up.

Marceline:2 on 1.

* * *

**Billy:They think they can beat me I got this in the bag.**

* * *

Marceline throws up.

Billy:Now its 1 on 1!

Mordecai:Come on Finn!

Finn:I won't lose!

They keep eating.

Bloo:This is tense.

Mac:Yeah.

Finn:I got this!

Mandy:Come on Billy!

Billy:I will win this!

Finn:The Heroes will win again!

Billy:No!

Finn gags and throws up.

Chris:The Villains are the winners!

Billy:Yes!

Rigby:Awesome!

* * *

**Mordecai:No!**

* * *

Chris:First marshmallow goes to Blossom.

Blossom:Yes!

Chris:Marceline.

Marceline:Sweet!

Chris:Bloo.

Bloo:Awesome!

Chris:Mordecai.

Mordecai:Yeah!

Chris:Eileen.

Eileen:Yay!

Chris:Finn,Mac I have one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn!

Finn:Yes!

Bloo:No!

Mac:Its okay Bloo.

Bloo:Bye buddy.

Mac:I hope you win Bloo. It's been fun guys.

Eileen:Bye.

Blossom:Bye.

Marceline:See ya man.

Mac gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Mac:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Get some sleep because tomorrow is the first challenge of the merge.

Mordecai:Can't wait.

Chris:Who will win the first challenge of the the merge? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	11. Underground Cave Escape

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! The contestants had there final challenge as team and were in for a disgusting surprise. They had to make something disgusting and then eat it. The teams tried to make it threw but in the end it was Billy who remained and won it for the villains. Mac was sent home. With the merge starting who's will the remaining 11 do? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**Mandy:The merge huh? I always get here.**

* * *

**CJ:I'm in the merge again this is awesome and I can't wait to take home the million.**

* * *

**Finn:I'm back in the merge and I can win this like I did last season.**

* * *

**Blossom:I am happy to be in the merge. I can't wait for the next challenge.**

* * *

**Rigby:WOOOAAAAHHH! I'm back in the merge and I will win.**

* * *

**Eileen:Its great to be in the merge again.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Sweet I'm in the merge last time I was in the merge it was the second season which I won.**

* * *

**Bloo:The merge I always get here too bad Mac isn't here but I know I can win this!**

* * *

**Katz:The merge again I will win this I will not be cheated like last time!**

* * *

**Marceline:Yes the merge this is so exciting!**

* * *

**Billy:I'm back in the merge and I can't wait to win. Yes!**

* * *

Guys cabin

Mordecai:Nice to still be here.

Finn:Yep.

Bloo:You said it.

Mordecai:Okay so we are voting off Katz.

Finn:Yeah!

Bloo:Okay but we vote Billy after.

Mordecai:Alright.

Katz, Billy, and Rigby come in with their stuff.

Rigby:Looks like we're all sharing a cabin.

Billy:Yeah.

Mordecai puts tape in the middle.

Mordecai:This is our side. Rigby you can come on this side if you want to.

Billy:What about me?

Bloo:No way!

Katz:So me and Billy have to stay on this side and you four can go where ever you want?

Mordecai:We're not going to go on your side.

Billy:Come on let's be reasonable.

Mordecai:No man.

Billy smirks and crosses the line Bloo glares at him

Finn:What are you doing?!

Billy:Look I'm crossing the line and there's nothing you can do about it.

Bloo tackles Billy and Mordecai, Finn, and Rigby get him off.

* * *

Girls cabin

Mandy:I have a feeling we might not get along with these girls.

CJ:Lets try to get one of them on our side.

Mandy:Whatever.

Eileen, Marceline, and Blossom come in with their stuff.

CJ:Welcome guys!

Eileen:Thanks CJ.

CJ:Your welcome you guys are so pretty.

Blossom:Uh thanks CJ.

Marceline glares at CJ.

Marceline:What are you up to?

CJ:Nothing just greeting our new cabinmates.

Eileen:Wow your really nice CJ.

CJ:Thank you.

* * *

**Marceline:She's up to something.**

* * *

**Eileen:This might be nice.**

* * *

Campsite

Chris:Okay before we start our producer had a poll on his profile and it had who were people's top choices to win this season.

Mordecai:Wow.

Chris:Yep 5 people got voted for.

Finn:Who?

Chris:4 people got one vote and they are Finn, Eileen, Blossom, and Katz.

Finn:Sweet!

Eileen:Yay!

Blossom:Awesome!

Katz:Well someone knows that I'm going to win.

Chris:And the one with two votes is Rigby.

Rigby:Sweet! I got the most votes!

Mordecai:Who would vote for Katz?

Katz:Someone who knows a good player when they see it.

Mordecai:Your a good player?!

Chris:Anyway the challenge is to get out of an underground cave.

Rigby:Where is the cave?

Chris presses a button and they fall down a hole.

* * *

**Rigby:I will win this challenge.**

* * *

Chris:Oh I almost forgot the winner gets to choose who leaves!

* * *

**Mordecai:Goodbye Katz.**

* * *

**Bloo:Goodbye Billy.**

* * *

**Billy:Your going down Bloo!**

* * *

CJ:Okay guys I'm serious about this alliance thing.

Mandy:We know.

Katz:We will rule this game.

Billy:Yep.

Rigby:Can we find someone else other than Katz?

Katz:Shut up!

Rigby:I don't trust you!

Katz:You should because I'm good at this game.

Rigby:No!

Katz:Whats wrong can't handle an alliance?

Rigby:Stop talking!

Rigby runs away from them.

* * *

**Katz:Stupid raccoon.**

* * *

Bloo and Finn are running in the cave.

Bloo:I'm tried.

Finn:Come on man we have to keep going.

Bloo:I'm just tried out.

Finn:Get on my back.

Bloo:Thanks.

Bloo gets on Finn's back and he runs.

* * *

Rigby is running and bumps into Eileen.

Eileen:On yeah Rigby.

Rigby:Hey Eileen...So how's the girls cabin?

Eileen:Its great CJ is really nice.

Rigby:Really?

Eileen:Yeah and about that time I kissed you in season 3 I...

Rigby kissed Eileen.

Eileen:Woah.

Rigby:Yeah baby woah.

They continue kissing.

* * *

**Eileen:Best challenge ever.**

* * *

Mordecai is running and trips.

Mordecai:Ow!

A figure comes and gives out a hand.

Katz:Hello.

Mordecai:Don't try.

Katz:I was thinking we could get along.

Mordecai:I can't trust you.

Katz:That's what your friends said.

Mordecai:You leave him and Eileen alone.

Katz:What are you going to do about it?

Mordecai punches Katz and he falls down.

Mordecai:Take that loser.

Mordecai runs off.

* * *

**Mordecai:That felt good.**

* * *

Blossom and Marceline are running.

Blossom:Come on!

Marceline:I'm coming!

Finn runs past them.

Blossom:Why is Bloo on his back?

* * *

**Bloo:I have energy to run now.**

* * *

Chris:Its been an hour wait someone's coming.

Katz comes out.

Chris:Katz wins invincibility!

Mordecai:No!

Finn:Crap!

Chris:Looks like everyone's here so Katz who's goes home?

Katz:The loser is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rigby!

Mordecai:What?!

Eileen:No!

Rigby:I guess I'm out.

Eileen:(crying) No this can't be!

Rigby:Its okay Eileen I know you can do this win this for us.

Rigby kisses Eileen again.

Blossom:Aw.

Marceline:That's sweet.

Rigby gets in the catapult and flips Katz off and is launched into the air.

Rigby:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Well that's it for now. Who will leave next tune in to Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**

**I'm sorry for Rigby fans but at least there are other people and its 10 left.**


	12. Budding Questions

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! The final 11 had to get out of an underground gave for the first challenge of the merge. Bloo and Finn had to stop so Finn could help Bloo keep up. Mordecai ran into Katz and he ended up punching him on the face. Rigby ran into Eileen and they ended up kissing. In the end Katz won invincibility and chose Rigby to go home. Who will be eliminated next? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Alll Stars!

* * *

Boys cabin

Mordecai:I can't believe Rigby's gone because of you.

Katz:He was not going to get to the finale anyway.

Mordecai:Your going to get it.

Finn:Yeah!

Billy:Its awesome to be in the final 10.

Bloo:You two will be leaving soon.

Mordecai:Yeah.

Katz:I will not be leaving soon. You idiots are to stupid to beat me.

Mordecai:Whatever dude.

Billy:I can't wait to see Bloo leave.

Bloo:Shut up!

Billy:You know you won't last longer.

Bloo:I will!

Finn:You two villains will be out.

Katz:I'm sure we will oh wait no I won't.

Billy:Hey!

* * *

**Billy:I know they want to vote off Katz so I'm going to vote with them.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Katz is so outta here.**

* * *

Girls cabin

Mandy:What do you want?!

Blossom:I want to discuss are we going to have a problem!

Mandy:Your going to be out of here.

Eileen:I'm voting for Katz.

CJ:Why?

Eileen:He kicked off Rigby!

Mandy:So?

Eileen:What do you mean so?!

Mandy:No one cares about your stupid boyfriend.

Marceline:That's messed up.

Blossom:Yeah!

Marceline:Can't you be nicer?!

Mandy:Can you shut up?!

Blossom:You need to go.

Mandy:Whatever.

* * *

**Eileen:After Katz is gone I'm voting for her.**

* * *

**Mandy:Idoits.**

* * *

Chris:Okay this is a partner challenge.

Eileen:Sweet!

Chris:Yep the first pair is Bloo and Mandy.

Bloo:What?!

Mandy:He's annoying.

Bloo:Your annoying!

Chris:Next pair is Mordecai and CJ.

Mordecai:Aw man!

CJ:Whats wrong Mordecai can't have me as a partner?

Mordecai:No!

CJ:Whatever.

Chris:Next pair is Billy and Marceline.

Billy:Whatever.

Marceline:I guess I can handle him.

Chris:Next pair is Finn and Blossom.

Finn:Cool.

Blossom:Yeah that's alright.

Chris:Which means last pair is Eileen and Katz.

Eileen:What?! This sucks!

Katz:Your telling me.

Chris:You guys will be handcuffed and the challenge is to answer questions about each other.

Katz:Really? I don't care to know about this mole.

Eileen:And I don't care to learn about this STUPID CAT!

Mordecai:Yeah you tell him Eileen!

Bloo:Why do we need to be handcuffed?

Chris:Just for fun.

Finn:How does this work?

Chris:Easy the first person to get something wrong about there partner gets the pair out of the challenge and the last pair standing wins invincibility!

* * *

**Bloo:We got this.**

* * *

**Eileen:I'm going to lose so Katz can get eliminated.**

* * *

Chris:First question is for CJ. Where does Mordecai work.

CJ:I think a park.

Chris:Correct!

Chris:This one is for Marceline. Does Billy have a friend with powers.

Marceline:It's probably the Grim Reaper or something.

Chris:Yep!

Billy:Nice one!

Chris:This one is for Bloo. What is Mandy's favorite color?

Bloo:I..I..I don't know.

Chris:You guys are out.

Mandy:Idiot.

Bloo:Shut up!

Chris:Next one is for Finn. What is Blossom?

Finn:A Powerpuff girl.

Chris:Correct!

Blossom:Sweet!

Finn and Blossom high fived.

Chris:Okay this one is for Eileen. Does Katz have a motel?

Eileen:I'm going to go with yes.

Chris:Correct!

Katz:Yes!

Eileen:Dang it I thought it was wrong!

Chris:Next one is for Mordecai. Does CJ have powers?

Mordecai:Yeah.

Chris:I guess that one was easy. Anyway this is for Billy. Does Marceline live in a cave or a dark island?

Billy:Dark island.

Chris:Nope Billy and Marceline are out!

Billy:No!

Marceline:Well that sucks.

Chris:Okay next one is for Blossom. Does Finn have a treehouse?

Blossom:Yes.

Chris:Correct.

Finn:Awesome!

Chris:Okay next one for Katz. Does Eileen work in a coffee shop or a video store?

Katz:Coffee shop.

Chris:Correct!

Chris:Okay CJ. Did Mordecai fight a giant head?

CJ:Yes.

Chris:Correct.

Mordecai:Yes!

Chris:Okay Blossom. Does Finn have a girlfriend?

Blossom:Yeah.

Chris:Correct!

Chris:Okay Eileen. Did Katz have a island or a restaurant?

Eileen:Uh...island.

Chris:Correct!

* * *

**Eileen:Dang it!**

* * *

**Blossom:Me and Finn can win this.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Me and CJ can win and Katz is gone.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Mordecai. What place did CJ get last season?

Mordecai:I don't know. 5th?

Chris:Correct!

CJ:Yes!

Chris:Okay Finn. Was Blossom made by a professor?

Finn:I guess.

Chris:Correct!

Blossom:Sweet!

Chris:Okay Katz. Did Eileen have a crush on someone before this season?

Katz:Yeah Rigby.

Chris:Correct.

Eileen:No!

Chris:Okay CJ. When was Mordecai voted off in the third season?

CJ:First.

Chris:Correct!

Mordecai:We got this.

Chris:Blossom does Finn have a talking dog living with him?

Blossom:Uh..No.

Chris:Blossom and Finn are out!

Finn:No!

Chris:Eileen does Katz have spiders?

Eileen:Uh..Yes.

Chris:Correct!

Katz:Excellent.

Chris:Okay Mordecai. What is CJ's moms name.

Mordecai:I don't know that!

Chris:Then looks like you and CJ are out.

Mordecai and CJ:No!

Chris:Eileen and Katz win invincibility!

Katz:Yes!

* * *

**Katz:I knew we were going to win.**

* * *

**Eileen:We were supposed to lose.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Eileen and Katz win invincibility and first marshmallow goes to Finn.

Finn:Alright!

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:Yes.

Chris:Bloo and Blossom.

Bloo and Blossom:Yeah!

Chris:Marceline.

Marceline:Sweet!

Chris:CJ.

CJ:Yes I'm still in!

Chris:Billy, Mordecai I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy!

Billy:Yes!

Bloo:What?!

Finn:Girls didn't you vote for Billy

Mandy:I voted for Mordecai.

CJ:Yeah.

Blossom:Me, Marcy, and Eileen voted for Billy.

Bloo:Then how?

Chris:Mordecai the catapult awaits.

Katz:See you bird!

Mordecai:*** You Katz!

Mordecai gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Mordecai:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Billy:I was lucky enough to find the votes and switch them.**

* * *

Chris:We are down to the final nine tune in next time to Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**10th. Mordecai**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward **

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	13. Get Your Flag

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! The contestants had to partner up and answer questions about each other. Mordecai and CJ made it through a lot and so did Finn and Blossom. But that wasn't enough for Finn and Blossom and Eileen and Katz ended up beating CJ and Mordecai even though Eileen was trying to lose. Then Mordecai was voted off because the votes were switched. What will happen on the final 9? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Outside the guys cabin

Finn:Look since Mordo's gone we have to watch each others backs man.

Bloo:I know.

Finn:Katz and Billy are going to leave.

Bloo:Yeah.

Finn:I hope that one of us can win this challenge so Katz doesn't get invincibility again.

Bloo:Yeah and we need to make sure they won't beat us.

Finn:Yeah man.

Katz and Billy come out of the cabin.

Billy:Hey can we talk to you guys?

Bloo:What?

Katz:We should form an alliance and we can all go to the final four.

Finn:No way man!

Katz:Don't be a baby about it.

Finn:I'm not being a baby you two should be eliminated!

Billy:Come on guys its just an alliance.

Bloo:We would never form an alliance with you two.

Katz:Then I guess you two will be eliminated next.

Finn:Shut up!

Bloo:Yeah!

Billy:Look blob we're just trying to help you get farther in the game!

Bloo:No me and Finn can get far without you!

Finn:Yeah!

Mandy and CJ are walking last and they notice them.

Mandy:Looks like the boys are having problems.

CJ:Yeah.

Finn:Hey it's bad enough we have to deal with these two!

Mandy:You guys are nothing but losers.

Finn:Shut up!

Katz:Looks like Finn is having a problem.

Katz laughs.

Bloo:Hey leave him alone.

Katz:Be quiet blob!

Bloo kicks Katz in the shin.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Bloo and Finn laugh.

Mandy:These guys are useless.

Blossom, Marceline and Eileen come.

Blossom:Leave them alone!

Marceline:Yeah!

Eileen:What did they do to you?!

Mandy:Shut up Eileen.

Katz:Yeah such an annoying mole.

Eileen:No I'm not!

Mandy:Yes you are.

Eileen:No I'm not!

Mandy:Yes you are.

Eileen:No I'm not!

Billy shoves Bloo and whispers to him.

Billy:Hey you me alliance.

Bloo:No!

Billy:Whatever.

* * *

**Billy:Those guys won't listen!**

* * *

Chris:Hello finally nine the challenge today is a simple boat race.

Finn:Okay.

Chris:But you have to get a flag and bring it back here and the poles are over the water and guess what the last one to get back gets eliminated.

Bloo:Oh crap!

Finn:We have to win this man!

Bloo:I know!

Katz:I'm not coming in last.

Eileen:I hope you do!

Katz:Oh is the little mole going to cry?

Eileen:Shut up!

Katz:Your little boyfriend is probably at home seeing his little girlfriend cry.

Marceline:Why are you so messed up?!

Katz:Its fun.

* * *

**Eileen:Jerk!**

* * *

**Marceline:That is one messed up cat.**

* * *

**Katz:Stupid mole and vampire.**

* * *

Chris:Okay get in your boats.

The contestants get in their boats.

Chris:Okay ready set...Go!

The boat start off.

Mandy:This is too easy.

CJ:Yeah!

Mandy and CJ high fived.

Mandy:I can't wait to win.

Katz:But you won't win this season because I will.

Mandy:Like you won the third season?

Katz:Shut up that stupid rabbit tricked me!

CJ:You mean Panini?

Katz:Yes!

CJ laughed

Katz:I hate you two.

Mandy:Whatever.

* * *

Bloo:Finn come on!

Finn:I'm coming!

Bloo:These villains won't win this.

Finn:Yeah one of us will win!

Blossom:I want to help.

Bloo:Okay babe we got this.

Bloo and Blossom high fived.

Eileen:I don't care who wins just as long as Katz comes last!

Finn:Yeah!

* * *

**Finn:Katz is going down.**

* * *

**Blossom:I want Mandy or Katz to come in last.**

* * *

Billy:I can see the flags!

Katz:Yes I can taste victory!

Billy and Katz high fived.

Bloo:You guys are not getting the victory!

Eileen:Yeah!

Marceline:Guys we need to get those flags!

Katz:You won't get those flags we will!

Mandy:I need to get mine!

* * *

**Mandy:I'm going to win this.**

* * *

CJ:I'm almost there!

Mandy:Move it!

Mandy shoves CJ's boat.

CJ:Hey!

Mandy:This is for the win!

CJ:You don't have to win just make sure you don't come in last!

Mandy:Well I'm winning.

CJ:Whatever.

Finn, Bloo, Blossom, Eileen, Marceline, Billy, and Katz pass CJ.

CJ:Oh Crap!

Mandy grabs her flag and so does Finn and Bloo.

Mandy:I got it!

Finn:Come on Bloo!

Bloo:Coming!

Katz, Eileen, Blossom, Marceline, CJ, and Billy grabs there flags and turn around.

Billy:I got mine!

Marceline:I gotta get to the finish!

They contestants start shoving each other boats.

Finn:I have to win this!

CJ:Your not going to make me come last!

Katz:I'm not coming last!

Blossom:Crap the finish line!

Eileen:We gotta hurry!

* * *

**CJ:Theres no way I'm leaving now!**

* * *

Chris:And coming in first is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy!

Mandy:Yes suckers!

Chris:Coming second is..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo!

Bloo:Yes I'm still in the game!

Chris:Next is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Marceline!

Marceline:Yes!

Chris:Next is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy!

Billy:Oh yeah!

Chris:Next is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eileen!

Eileen:Yay!

Chris:Next up is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn!

Finn:Alright!

Chris:Next is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Katz:Excellent.

Eileen:No he's still in!

Chris:And the last one safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CJ!

CJ:Yes!

Bloo:No!

Blossom:Its okay Bloo.

Bloo:But..

Blossom:Not worry just win this.

Blossom kisses Bloo then goes to the catapult and is launched into the air.

Blossom:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Final eight get some rest. Who will be out next find out on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**9th. Blossom**

**10th. Mordecai**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	14. Scary Movie Nightmare

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The final 9 had a boat race to get the flag and come back. Finn and Eileen did their best to win and make sure Katz got eliminated. But Katz got to the finish without being last instead it was Blossom who took the fall. Only 8 remain. Who will get eliminated next? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Campsite

Finn:That movie was scary.

Bloo:I know but I handled it.

Katz:Are you scared?

Bloo:No!

Katz:Maybe not you. But are you Finn?

Finn:Heck No!

Katz:Then lets go and find a killer.

Mandy:You want to find a killer?

Katz:Sure.

CJ:This is fun.

Marceline:I guess.

Eileen:We should go to our cabins.

Billy:I wonder what the next challenge is.

Mandy:Something stupid.

Katz:But it might be scary.

Eileen:Stop trying to scare us you jerk!

Katz:(Laughs evilly)

Billy:Katz your creeping me out.

Mandy:We might be doing a scary challenge since we watched that movie.

Bloo:It was a killer movie.

Marceline:I guess we have to all stick together.

Katz:Nice idea.

Marceline:Really?

Finn:He's probably trying to trick you Marcy.

Marceline:Better not be!

Katz:I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here.

Katz runs off.

* * *

**Katz:Of course this is a challenge these losers will be eliminated in no time.**

* * *

**Finn:Katz may be right about the challenge.**

* * *

Billy, Bloo, and Finn were walking in the forest.

Finn:We need to stay alert if this is a challenge.

Bloo:Yeah.

Billy:You guys might have it all wrong.

Bloo:How?

Finn:Yeah we could be getting watched.

Billy:Well I guess so.

Bloo:I feel the need to win.

Finn:I know the faster we win the faster Katz can get eliminated.

Billy:Maybe we should vote off Eileen.

Bloo:I'm not voting with you.

Billy:Listen Katz is right we should make an alliance and go to the final four.

Finn:No way man!

Bloo:Yeah why don't you just go with Katz?!

Billy:Whatever blob.

Bloo:Shut up!

Eileen goes out of the bushes.

Eileen:I can hear your conversation.

Finn:We're not voting you off Eileen.

Eileen:I know we should vote off Katz.

Bloo:Can we count on Marceline?

Eileen:Yeah.

Finn:So that's four votes against Katz.

Bloo:Yep.

Billy:Lets at least vote for Marceline.

Finn:No man!

Bloo:Yeah shut up!

They see a figure coming to them with a chainshaw.

Finn, Bloo, Billy, and Eileen:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Marceline hears the noises and runs into CJ and Mandy.

Marceline:I think their in trouble!

Mandy:Who cares?

Marceline:What?!

Mandy:Its just a challenge.

Marceline:We still should help them!

CJ:Calm down.

Marceline:I'm tried of you.

Mandy:We're tried of you.

Marceline:Whatever I'm going to help them.

Billy:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

He runs past them.

* * *

**Billy:That was crazy.**

* * *

**Marceline:Something's wrong.**

* * *

**Mandy:Marceline is getting on my nerves and I want her gone.**

* * *

Katz is walking by himself.

Katz:This is to easy.

A figure grabs his shoulders.

Katz:Oh Crap!

Katz scratches the figure in the face.

Katz:HA!

The figure kicks Katz in the groin.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

The figure lifts a chainsaw.

Katz:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Marceline catches up to Billy.

Marceline:Billy what happened?

Billy:A killer got Bloo, Finn, and Eileen.

Marceline:Oh crap!

Billy:Yep.

Marceline:I think I heard Katz screaming so that leaves you, me, Mandy, and CJ.

* * *

**Marceline:I have to capture this killer and win the challenge.**

* * *

Mandy and CJ are walking.

Mandy:So when do you think the killer will show up?

CJ:I don't know.

Mandy:It won't be scary.

A figure appears.

Mandy:See not scary.

CJ runs up to the killer and punches him.

CJ:Take that!

The killer holds up the chainsaw.

CJ:Hey!

Mandy kicks the killer in the groin.

Mandy:Take that.

The killer gets up and runs off.

CJ:Get him!

Mandy and CJ run after the killer.

* * *

**Mandy:See I knew that killer wasn't scay.**

* * *

**CJ:We can win this if we catch him.**

* * *

Girls cabin

Marceline:I think I might have my axe.

Billy:Really?

Marceline:Yeah.

Billy:Nice can I use it?

Marceline:No I'm using it.

Billy:We need a plan.

Marceline:I have one you get the killer back here and hit him with this.

Billy:It might kill him.

Marceline:I guess your right I'll just punch him in the face.

Billy:Alright.

* * *

**Marceline:I think we can survive this challenge if this plan works I really hope it does. **

* * *

**Billy:We got this in the bag that killer is going down.**

* * *

CJ runs after the killer and she tackles him.

CJ:Take this!

CJ punches the killer in the face.

Mandy:And this!

Mandy kicks the killer in the face.

CJ:We are so going to win.

CJ and Mandy high fived the killer got up and grabbed Mandy.

Mandy:Let me go!

The killer held a chainsaw and CJ tripped.

CJ and Mandy:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Billy:Hey you dumb killer you can't get me.

The killer lets go of Mandy and runs after Billy.

* * *

**Mandy:Stupid challenge.**

* * *

Billy runs back to the cabin and Marceline tackles the killer and puts him in a net.

Marceline:Yes!

Billy and Marceline high fived.

Chris:Looks like Marceline wins and since Billy helped he does too!

Billy:Yes!

* * *

**Bloo:This challenge was crazy.**

* * *

**Katz:I'm glad this challenge is over.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Marceline and Billy have invincibility and also safe is Bloo.

Bloo:Yes!

Chris:CJ.

CJ:Yes!

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:As always.

Chris:Eileen.

Eileen:Yay!

Chris:Finn, Katz the last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Its a tie!

Bloo:What?!

Mandy:This is going to be good.

Chris:For the tiebreaker I let the intern that dressed as a killer choose so who goes?

Intern:.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn sorry dude but Katz but up more of a fight.

Bloo:What?!

Katz:Yes.

Finn:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Okay Finn the catapult awaits.

Finn gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Finn:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Final 7 everybody! Who will go next? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartokn All Stars!

* * *

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Blossom**

**10th. Mordecai**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	15. Race to the top

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The contestants had to survive a scary movie. Some of them were captured early. Marceline, Mandy, CJ, and Billy on the other had managed to escape the killer and with that Marceline and Billy trapped the killer and caught him. And Finn was the one who was sent home. Final 7 baby! Who's out next? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Guys cabin

Bloo woke up from his sleep.

Katz:Well look the blob is awake.

Bloo:What do you want Katz?

Katz:Oh nothing just checking in the next person who's going to be out of this game unless he agrees to an alliance.

Bloo:I'm not forming an alliance with you.

Billy:Come on Bloo just do it.

Bloo:No!

Katz:Then looks like your next after the next challenge.

Bloo:I'm not going to lose!

Billy:Come on we can get into the final three.

Bloo:I don't need you two!

Katz:Suit yourself.

Bloo:I'll be fine.

Katz:Yeah right.

Bloo:I can't take this!

Bloo runs out of the cabin and runs into Eileen and Marceline.

Bloo:Katz and Billy need to go.

Marceline:So does Mandy and CJ.

Eileen:We should form an alliance and get into the final three.

Marceline:Yeah!

Bloo:This is sweet!

Katz and Billy come to them.

Katz:How is it sweet? It's four against three.

Marceline:But its not teams Katz.

Katz:So? Me, Billy, Mandy, and CJ have an alliance going.

Billy:Yeah.

Eileen:I heard the challenge today was going to be special.

Marceline:I wonder how?

Bloo:Maybe someone's coming back.

Katz:Maybe the winner gets to choose who gets the boot again.

Marceline:You won't win!

Katz:I will and then I'll win this season.

Eileen:We won't let you.

Katz:Too bad mole!

* * *

**Marceline:He needs to go!**

* * *

**Eileen:I can't stand him!**

* * *

**Katz:Those three are idiots.**

* * *

Chris:Okay glad everyone's here.

Mandy:Whats the challenge?

Chris:First I have something to say.

CJ:What?!

Chris:This challenge is a double elimination challenge!

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Yep.

Bloo:I'm not losing this challenge!

Katz:Wanna bet?

Chris:The first challenge is to a boat race to boney island were I will explain what the final 6 will do. Oh yeah last one there is the first eliminated.

* * *

**Bloo:Get ready to go down Katz and Billy!**

* * *

The contestants run to their boats and start.

Billy:I got this!

Mandy:Come on Billy!

CJ:This challenge is easy!

CJ shoves Marceline's boat.

Marceline:Hey!

Katz shoves her boat too.

Marceline:Hey!

CJ:Looks like your going to lose.

Marceline:No I'm not!

Katz:I believe you will.

Eileen:Take this!

Eileen shoves Katz boat.

Katz:Crap!

Eileen:Ha!

* * *

**Eileen:Your done Katz!**

* * *

The boat get closer and closer to boney island.

Billy:Here we go!

Chris:And..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy, Bloo, Eileen, Marceline, CJ, and Katz come in which means Mandy is last and is eliminated!

CJ:What?!

Mandy:No way!

Marceline:Yes way your done Mandy!

Mandy:THIS SUCKS!

Chris:Okay the next challenge is a hunt to find a campsite here and the last pair there will have a challenge to see which one leaves.

Bloo:What are the pairs?

Chris:Bloo and Billy, Marceline and CJ, and Eileen and Katz!

Marceline:I'm paired with her?!

CJ:Hey I don't like this either!

Katz:I can't believe I'm paired with this stupid mole!

Eileen:Hey!

* * *

**Eileen:I hate this challenge!**

* * *

**Katz:Stupid mole.**

* * *

Bloo and Billy are walking in the forest.

Billy:Looks like we have to look together to win this challenge.

Bloo:Yeah.

Billy:So lets get this thing going.

Bloo:Yeah lets try to get along for once.

Billy:This will be awesome.

Bloo:Yeah!

Billy:I can't wait to win.

Bloo:Lets vote off Katz.

Billy:Uh..

Bloo:Come on let's do it lets vote off Katz.

Billy:Why?

Bloo:He's the most evil contestant here.

Billy:I know but we're in an alliance.

Bloo:Come on.

Billy:Okay but only if you form an alliance with me.

Bloo:Only if I can trust you. Vote off Katz and you earn my trust.

Billy:Deal.

Bloo and Billy high fived.

* * *

**Bloo:Me and Billy have been going at it since the first season I figure we could try to get along since Katz is here.**

* * *

**Billy:I'll vote off Katz so Bloo can trust me.**

* * *

Katz and Eileen are walking.

Eileen:I hate this.

Katz:Of course you do.

Eileen:Well don't you?!

Katz:Of course but I still want to win.

Eileen:I am not going to let you win.

Katz:You will if you want to win.

Eileen:You can't force me.

Katz:I don't have to if I lose this challenge you lose.

Eileen:Yeah and I can vote you off.

Katz:Actually not in this challenge because the last pair to that campsite has to do a challenge to see which one is eliminated.

Eileen:Whatever I'll just beat you in that challenge.

Katz:I think I see the campsite!

Katz runs and Eileen follows.

* * *

**Eileen:I hope the other two pairs are there.**

* * *

**Katz:We got this.**

* * *

Chris:Looks like Billy and Bloo are the first ones here and their safe.

Bloo and Billy:Yes!

Chris:I see another pair and its Katz and Eileen.

Eileen:Are we last?

Chris:Nope.

Katz:Excellent I'm safe.

Eileen:Dang it!

Marceline and CJ come.

Marceline:Oh no we're last.

CJ:Crap!

Chris:Okay lets get back to the island and you guys can do your challenge.

* * *

**Marceline:I have to take CJ down.**

* * *

**CJ:This is it for Marceline.**

* * *

Marceline and CJ are on logs with wooden swords.

Chris:Okay first one to fall loses.

Bloo:Come on Marceline!

Katz:You got this CJ!

Chris:Begin!

Their swords clash.

Marceline:Your going down!

CJ:No you are!

They have a sword fight.

Billy:This is getting tense.

Eileen:Yep.

Katz:Glad it's not me.

Eileen glares at Katz.

Katz:That vampire won't win this!

Marceline:Yes I wi..

CJ hits Marceline in the back of the head making her fall.

CJ:You were saying?

Marceline:No!

Chris:CJ wins and Marceline is eliminated!

Marceline:No!

Chris:The catapult awaits along with Mandy.

Mandy:Stupid show.

Billy:Bye Mandy.

Mandy:You better win this.

Marceline gets in the catapult with her and they are launched into the air.

Mandy and Marceline:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

Chris:Final five get some rest.

* * *

**Bloo:Me, Billy, and Eileen I got Billy's vote so Katz is going down.**

* * *

Chris:Who will get into the final four? Find out next time on Total Dram Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**6th. Marceline**

**7th. Mandy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Blossom**

**10th. Mordecai**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	16. Taste Time

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The final 7 faced a double elimination challenge! They raced to boney island where Mandy crossed in last and lost first and was eliminated. Then the other 6 partnered up and went to find a campsite. In the end it was Marceline and CJ fighting it out and CJ came out on top which means Marceline was eliminated. We're in the final 5. Who will get to the final 4? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**Bloo:I got to the final five and I am happy to be here.**

* * *

**Eileen:Final five and it looks like Katz is going to leave in this one.**

* * *

**CJ:This is awesome I am happy to be in the final five again but I got eliminated here last season so I have to watch out.**

* * *

**Billy:Final five this is awesome I can't wait to win.**

* * *

**Katz:Final five again it looks like I'm going to win.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Eileen:Okay we're eliminating Katz.

Bloo:Yeah.

Billy:Alright I'm with you.

Eileen:Good then we can take CJ out and get into the final three.

Bloo:Awesome!

Billy:Yeah.

CJ:I hear you guys and I want to say that I'm in.

Eileen:Really?

CJ:Yeah it's time that cat got the boot.

Eileen:Sweet.

Bloo:Looks like everybody's against Katz.

* * *

**CJ:So I figure why not help them eliminate Katz.**

* * *

Katz:Whats everybody talking about?

Bloo:Nothing.

Katz:Oh really?

Eileen:Yes really!

Katz:No need to get upset dear girl.

Eileen:I will if I want!

Katz:Your boyfriend is probably watching and saying that his girlfriend is crazy.

Eileen:I'm not crazy!

Bloo:Yeah dude leave her alone!

Katz:Don't cry about it because you'll be out of here in no time.

Bloo:Yeah right!

Eileen:Your leaving today Katz!

Katz:Keep telling yourself that.

Bloo:It's true your gone!

Katz:I have Billy and CJ to back me up.

Bloo:Their helping us!

Katz:Yeah right.

Eileen:Just face it Katz! You lost!

Katz:I haven't yet and I wont.

Bloo:But you will after this!

Katz:Your dumb enough to think that.

Chris:Okay final five how's everything.

Eileen:Fine. But it will be great when Katz leaves.

Katz:Annoying mole.

Chris:Today we are having a cooking challenge and someone will taste and rate your food the person with the lowest rate is eliminated.

Eileen:Sounds easy.

Chris:For the taster please welcome a former contestant who competed in season 3 please welcome Courage!

Courage:Hey guys!

Bloo:Nice to see you again dude.

Eileen:Hi Courage.

CJ:Hey I'm CJ.

Courage:Nice to meet you.

Billy:Hey Courage.

Courage:Oh hey Billy.

Courage notices Katz.

Courage:Oh no not you.

Katz:Shut up stupid dog!

Eileen:Leave him alone!

Katz:Or what?

Eileen:Or this!

Eileen kicks Katz in the groin.

* * *

**Katz:I wish she hadn't done that.**

* * *

**Eileen:He's out there's no way Courage will let him win.**

* * *

**Courage:I wish I could have competed but at least I'm here to taste. I'm kind of afraid of what Katz is going to severe me.**

* * *

Chris:Okay contestant get cooking.

CJ:I'm going to win this.

Billy:I'm going to win this.

CJ:Yeah right.

Billy:I will.

Eileen:I don't care who wins as long as Katz doesn't.

Bloo:Yeah!

Billy:What if he does?

Bloo:Don't worry Courage won't let him win.

Katz:I am going to win this.

Bloo:Your done you disgusting cat!

Katz:No I'm not I will win this and eliminate you all.

* * *

**Bloo:Stupid cat!**

* * *

**Billy:Katz is going to lose.**

* * *

Bloo:Billy what are you making?

Billy:Cookies.

Bloo:I'm making pizza.

Billy:Cool.

CJ:I got this challenge in the bag.

Bloo:But I will win.

CJ:No I will.

Billy:I will win Becaue my cookies are going to be awesome.

Katz:Those cookies won't get you anywhere.

* * *

**Billy:I'm getting tried of that cat!**

* * *

**Katz:They think they'll win and get me out I'm not leaving because I have a plan.(laughs evilly)**

* * *

Bloo:Eileen what are you making.

Eileen:Pasta.

Bloo:Cool.

Eileen:I'll be right backs.

Eileen left and Katz but something in her pasta when no one was looking.

* * *

**Eileen: I have to make sure this food is good and hopefully Billy, Bloo, and CJ's food will be good and with that Katz can be gone.**

* * *

**Bloo:I am excited about my dish I think it will be good.**

* * *

Chris:Okay times up!

CJ:I'm ready.

Chris:Okay give your food to Courage.

CJ gives Courage a plate of chicken.

Courage:This is good it gets a 10.

CJ:Sweet!

CJ and Eileen high fived.

Chris:Looks like CJ is going to the final four and Billy is up next.

Billy:Here you go.

Courage tastes a cookie.

Courage:Could be better but these are awesome a 9.

Billy:Yay!

* * *

**Billy:Yes I hope the other three don't do better well at least one of them.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Bloo your up.

Bloo:Here you go. It's pizza.

Courage tastes it.

Courage:Awesome pizza it gets a 9!

Bloo:Yes!

Chris:Okay Eileen your next.

Eileen:Its pasta.

Courage tastes the pasta.

Courage:Uh...

Courage gags and turns green and throws up.

* * *

**Elieen:How?!**

* * *

**Katz:(Laughs evilly)**

* * *

Courage:I'm sorry but I have to give it a 3.

Eileen:No!

Chris:Katz its your turn.

Katz:Here's soup dog.

Courage tastes it and gags but stops.

Courage:I give it a.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4.

Bloo:What?!

Courage:I'm sorry about but his was better.

Chris:I really can't believe it I thought Katz was actually going to leave.

Katz:You thought wrong.

Chris:Eileen I'm sorry but the catapult awaits.

Eileen:Guys don't let him beat you!

Eileen gets on the catapult and is launched into the air.

Eileen:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Courage your ride should be here soon as for the final four you should get some rest.

Bloo:I can't believe he's still in!

Chris:Will Katz be eliminated? Will he win? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**5th. Eileen**

**6th. Marceline**

**7th. Mandy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Blossom**

**10th. Mordecai**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret **

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	17. DODGE!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The final five had to cook a meal for someone to taste and rate. Courage came to be the judge and it was looking like it was all over for Katz. Until he put something in Eileen's food that made Courage vomit. With that it was Eileen who got the boot. We are down to the final four. Who will be in the final three? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

Mess Hall

Katz:It sure is great to still be in the game.

Bloo:You did something to Eileen's food.

Katz:Sure I did.

Bloo:You did!

Katz:But you have no proof.

Bloo:I will just get you out of here as soon as possible meaning this challenge!

Katz:I'm sure you will that's what the bird, the boy, the vampire, and the mole tried to do but they got eliminated.

Bloo:Shut up!

Billy:Katz will just eliminate you.

Katz:How about this we form this one time alliance and get CJ out.

Bloo:No way I'm forming an alliance with you!

Katz:How about you Billy?

Billy:I don't think so.

* * *

**Katz:I got to the final four. I know I'm going to win because this time Panini isn't here to ruin it for me and I will eliminate these three and take home the money I deserve.**

* * *

**Bloo:Katz is not winning I won't let him! It's awesome to be in the final four for the second time. Last time I got this far was the first season. But this time I will make sure I win.**

* * *

**Billy:I got this in the bag. I've been here before I know what I'm up against and I will take home the million and by video games and pie.**

* * *

**CJ:I am glad to be in the final four. I got fifth place last season but this time I'm going all the way those three wont stop me from taking home what's mine and that's the million.**

* * *

Chris:Hello final four its time for your challenge.

Bloo:Sweet! I'm ready for this and to get Katz out.

Katz:In your blob dreams.

Chris:Its dodgeball and it will be teams of two.

CJ:Really?

Chris:Yep.

Billy:I can't wait.

Chris:Heres how it works the best out of three games wins and the other two will have a best out of three games to break the tiebreaker.

Bloo:This is awesome!

Chris:Its Billy and CJ vs Bloo and Katz.

Bloo:What?!

Katz: I so got this even with this useless blob.

Bloo:Shut up!

CJ:Me and Billy will win.

Billy:Yeah.

CJ and Billy high fived.

Chris:Like I said first out of two games wins and on to the court.

* * *

**Katz:I will destroy those two with my skills.**

* * *

Chris:Okay ready and go!

CJ grabs two dodgeball and gives one to Billy.

Billy:Take this Katz!

Billy throws a ball and Katz dodges it.

Katz:Have to do better than that.

CJ:Shut up!

CJ throws her ball and Katz catches it and throws at her hitting her in the face.

Chris:CJ is out!

Katz gets a ball throws it but Billy dodges.

Katz:Come on blob!

Bloo:Okay!

Bloo throws a ball and it hits Billy.

Chris:Bloo and Katz win the first round!

Katz:Of course we were going to win.

CJ:You won't win this time.

Billy:Yeah!

Billy and CJ throws there balls at Katz he dodges and they hit Bloo.

Bloo:Crap!

Chris:Bloo is out!

Katz is looking at Bloo and CJ hits him in the back of the head.

Katz:Hey!

Chris:Billy and CJ win the second round!

CJ:Yes!

* * *

**CJ:We will win the next one too.**

* * *

Katz:That was a lucky shot!

CJ:Yeah right!

Katz:You shot me from behind you stupid cloud!

CJ:Shut up!

Katz:No you shut up!

Billy:We got this CJ.

CJ:You get we do.

Billy:Lets beat them!

CJ:You gonna lose Katz.

Katz turns to Bloo.

Katz:You better hope we win cause if not I'll beat you in tiebreaker.

Bloo:I'm not scared of you!

Chris:Lets get this round started!

Bloo takes a ball and throws it at CJ she dodges.

CJ:Ha!

Katz throws a ball at her but she dodges that one.

CJ:Is that the best you can do?!

Katz:Be quiet!

* * *

**Billy:Katz is going down.**

* * *

**Bloo:I have to make sure I win the tiebreaker if me and Katz lose.**

* * *

Katz throws a ball and CJ catches it throws it at him and it hits him in the face.

Chris:Katz is out!

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Billy and CJ throws their balls and they both hit Bloo.

Chris:Billy and CJ are going to the final three!

CJ:Yes!

Billy:Awesome!

CJ and Billy high fived.

CJ:Hey Katz looks like you and Bloo are in the tiebreaker!

Katz:Don't worry cloud I'll beat him!

* * *

**Bloo:Oh crap!**

* * *

**Katz:Bye bye blob.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Bloo vs Katz best out of three wins.

Katz gets a ball and throws it at Bloo and he dodges.

Bloo:Yes!

Katz:You got lucky dodging that.

Bloo:Lets go!

Katz takes another ball and throws it and Bloo dodges again.

Bloo:I'm going to win this!

Katz:Yeah right!

Bloo throws Katz tried to dodge but it hits his leg.

Chris:Bloo wins the first round.

Bloo:Yes!

Billy:Bloo can win this.

Katz:Your going down!

Chris:Second round and go!

Katz throws a ball hard and it hits Bloo.

Chris:That was quick but Katz wins the second round.

* * *

**CJ:One more round. **

* * *

**Katz:I got this.**

* * *

Chris:Okay last round and go!

Bloo throws a ball and Katz dodges.

Katz:Ha!

Bloo:You won't beat me!

Katz:We'll see about that you dirt blob!

Bloo:My name is Bloo!

Bloo and Katz throw balls at each other.

Chris:.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ouch! Bloo got a lucky dodge while his ball hit Katz in the groin.

Katz:I... ...hadn't...done that.

Chris:It also means Bloo gets the last spot in the finale three and Katz is out!

Bloo:Yes your out Katz!

Katz:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Katz the catapult awaits.

Katz:I'm not leaving!

Chef grabs Katz and throws him in the catapult and Katz is launched into the air.

Katz:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:We are in the final three! Who will go to the finale? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**4th. Katz**

**5th. Eileen**

**6th. Marceline**

**7th. Mandy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Blossom**

**10th. Mordecai**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret **

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**


	18. Crash to the final

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars. The final four were put in teams of two to go against each other in dodgeball. CJ and Billy on and earned there spot in the final three leaving Katz and Bloo to have a tiebreaker. In the end it was Katz who was eliminated. Who will go to the final? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**CJ:I'm glad to be in the final three I know I'm going to win this time and I'm not letting Billy and Bloo get in my way and I will eliminate them both and take home the million.**

* * *

**Billy:I'm in the final three again and this time I will win and take home the money this is going to be awesome.**

* * *

**Bloo:Final three again baby! I am so happy I'm here and I plan to win this time and get the million and I happy that Katz is gone.**

* * *

Mess Hall

CJ:I can't wait to start this challenge.

Billy:Yeah.

Bloo:This is going to be good.

CJ:I can't wait to beat the both of you.

Bloo:What makes you think you will win?

CJ:Because I have to skills and brains to win there's no way you two will beat me.

Billy:We will!

CJ:Then you better make sure you do well in this challenge.

Billy:I will.

CJ:Okay but you better be ready because I'm not backing down.

Bloo:Neither am I!

Billy:Looks its the boot for you and the million dollars for me.

CJ:I will get my money!

Bloo:I will win the money.

Billy:That million dollars is mine.

CJ:We'll see about that.

Bloo:Yeah we will!

CJ:I'm going to win.

Billy:I have what it takes.

CJ:How?

Billy:Your talking to someone who's been to the finale before.

CJ:You lost.

Billy:Yes I lost but this time I will win.

Bloo:Well may the best one win.

Billy:Yeah.

CJ:Which is me losers so step aside and let me take my money.

Chris:Hello final three your challenge is going to be a race around the island you will build your own cars and race around the island!

Billy:Sounds easy enough.

Bloo:Yeah.

CJ:I've got this.

Chris:The first two to cross the line are our two finalist.

* * *

**Billy:Me for the win!**

* * *

**Bloo:That money is mine!**

* * *

**CJ:I can beat two losers!**

* * *

Bloo is building his car and Billy is next to him.

Billy:Bloo alliance?

Bloo:What?

Billy:We will win and get into the final two.

Bloo:I thought everything was gonna be fair when Katz left.

Billy:Come on she thinks she's so great so why don't we make an alliance and show her that she's not.

Bloo:You have a point.

Billy:I know I do.

* * *

**Billy:Yep I'm going to the finale.**

* * *

CJ:My car is going to cream your cars!

Blop:My will leave yours in the dust.

CJ:You two can my dust.

Billy:You can eat our dust.

CJ:I don't think I will but I do think I'll win. Wait I know I will win.

Bloo:Please I will win this.

CJ:Yeah right.

Bloo:I will!

Billy:Theres nothing stopping me from getting into the finale.

CJ:Except me.

Billy:Yeah right.

Bloo:Lets get this over with.

Chris:Okay it's time to start the race!

The three get into there cars.

Chris:Okay on your marks..get set...Go!

They cars start driving.

* * *

**Bloo:I have a feeling this is my season.**

* * *

Billy shoves CJ's car and she shoves his back.

CJ:Take that you idiot!

Billy:Hey shut up!

CJ:No!

Billy:You think you'll win but you wont because this challenge is mine!

CJ:No you won't!

They shove into each other.

Bloo:Bye guys I'm going to enjoy winning!

CJ:Hey shut up you won't win!

CJ shoves Bloo's car.

Bloo:Hey!

CJ:Ha! I will win this challenge!

Billy:No you won't I will take you down!

CJ:Your going down!

Bloo:I'm not letting you win this!

CJ:I will win!

Billy:You won't!

Billy shoves CJ's car again.

Billy:Yeah!

Bloo:I am going to drive this thing all the way to the finish!

* * *

**Bloo:I will win this and get to the finale.**

* * *

**Billy:CJ's going down!**

* * *

**CJ:I'll crush these losers!**

* * *

Billy:This is my season!

CJ:No its mine!

Bloo:Sorry but its my season!

CJ:You won't win this blob!

Bloo:I will win this and see that your gone!

CJ shoves Bloo's car.

CJ:My win I will win this and I will win the million dollars I deserve!

Bloo:We won't let you win!

CJ:Step aside blob and just let me win this race.

Bloo shoves CJ's car.

Bloo:This is my win!

CJ:I don't think so!

Billy:I am going to crops that line!

CJ:Your two losers are going down!

Bloo:No we won't!

Billy:We will win this!

CJ:I will not lose!

Billy:I know you won't win!

CJ:Oh yeah?!

Billy:Yeah!

Bloo:Yeah!

* * *

**CJ:This is my win I have to at least get to the finale.**

* * *

Chris:And the first one going to the finale is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo!

Bloo:Yes I'm going to the finale!

Chris:And the one going against him is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CJ!

CJ:I knew I was going to the finale!

Chris:Sorry Billy you lose.

Billy:NNNOOOOOOO!

Chris:I'm sorry but your gone.

Billy gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Billy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Chris:After another awesome season its Bloo vs CJ in the finale tune on next time to find out who will win Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**3rd. Billy**

**4th. Katz**

**5th. Eileen**

**6th. Marceline**

**7th. Mandy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Blossom**

**10th. Mordecai**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**

**It's Bloo vs CJ! Who will win? **


	19. All Stars Finale

Chris:Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! It's been an awesome season of Heroes vs Villains. They were arguing and fights and conflicts But in the end it left two contestants. Bloo a blue imaginary friend from a home called fosters who loves to play paddle ball and hang out with his best freind Mac. And CJ a human like cloud who loves to play in the arcade and do laser tag. It's Bloo vs CJ. Hero vs Villain. Who will win? Find out on the conclusion of Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**Bloo:This is awesome! I'm in the finale! I can do this I know I can it was so awesome to be in this season and now I'm going to win there's only one thing that stands in my way and that's CJ but I won't let her beat me. This is my time to shine. That money is going hime with me!**

* * *

**CJ:I'm in the finale. Yes! I will win this I won't let Bloo beat me he won't beat me and I'm happy that I get the chance to prove that I'm a good player and I'm worthy of the money. I am going to win this and be rich. Get ready to go down Bloo!**

* * *

Chris:Welcome finalist I have the the losers sitting down and supporting who they want to win.

On Bloo's side was Mac, Finn, Mordecai, Ed, Margaret, Eileen, Rigby, Kitty, Panini, Blossom, Marceline, and Billy. On CJ's side was Mandy, Buttercup, Cajun Fox, Katz, Edward , and Rodney.

Bloo:Yes I'm the favorite!

Edward:You suck Bloo!

Bloo:At least I'm not in a body cast.

Edward:Shut up!

Finn:Bloo is going to win!

Mac:Yeah!

Cajun Fox:That blob is going down! Beat him babe!

Katz:Yeah don't let this loser blob beat you.

CJ:I won't.

Blossom:Come on Bloo!

Buttercup:CJ is going to win!

Rigby:I may not like Bloo but I don't want CJ to win.

CJ:Shut up!

Eileen:You shut up!

Bloo:You tell her Eileen!

Margaret:Yeah!

CJ:Your going down Bloo!

Bloo:No I'm not!

Rodney:CJ can do this!

Mandy:Theres no way Bloo's going to beat her.

Mordecai:He will!

Finn:Yeah you nasty villains!

Chris:Okay for the first part of the challenge I have two carts over there and you will race around the island!

* * *

**CJ:Bloo is going to lose!**

* * *

**Bloo:She is going down!**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:That blob won't beat my CJ!**

* * *

**Blossom:Bloo can do this.**

* * *

Chris:Ready..set..Go!

They drive off.

Eileen:Bloo has to win.

Edward:He's not going do!

Finn:He will!

Edward:I have had enough of you Finn!

Finn:Shut up!

Bloo and CJ's carts are next to each other and CJ shoves Bloo.

CJ:That money is mine!

Bloo:No its not!

Bloo shoves CJ's cart.

CJ:Your not going to win!

Bloo:Its the finish!

CJ:I'm going to win this!

Bloo:No way!

CJ:Yes way!

CJ:This is my win!

CJ shoves Bloo's cart again!

Bloo:Crap!

CJ:Ha! You can say goodbye to the million because its mine!

Bloo:You won't win this CJ I won't let you!

CJ:Then you better watch out!

CJ shoves Bloo's cart!

Bloo:Hey!

Bloo shoves CJ's cart.

CJ:Oh yeah!

CJ goes faster and crosses the finish line.

Chris:CJ wins the first part if the challenge!

Mac:No!

Mordecai:Crap!

Cajun Fox:Yes!

Katz:Excellent.

* * *

**CJ:I said I was going to win the race.**

* * *

**Bloo:She won't beat me in the next part!**

* * *

**Mordecai:Hopefully Bloo can win the next part.**

* * *

Chris:Next part is a little game of capture the flag!

Bloo:I got this!

CJ:Yeah right!

Cajun Fox:Cream this sucker CJ!

Finn:Beat her Bloo!

Chris:Okay so whoever climbs their pole first and gets the flag wins the second part of challenge.

Bloo:Alright!

CJ:I've got this.

Bloo:Your going down CJ!

Mordecai:That's the sprit Bloo!

Mac:Yeah!

Rigby:CJ is going to lose this part.

CJ:Shut up loser!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Eileen:Leave him alone!

They run to the poles and start climbing.

Bloo:This win is mine!

CJ:Over my dead body!

Bloo:This is my challenge and that is my money!

CJ:You mean my money!

Billy:Go Bloo!

Rodney:Get it CJ!

Marceline:You got this Bloo!

Mandy:CJ don't let that blob beat you!

CJ:Don't worry I won't!

Bloo:Oh really?!

Bloo has the flag in his had and gets off his pole.

Chris:Bloo wins the second part if the challenge!

Mac:Yes!

CJ:No!

Mordecai:Still one more part to go.

Chris:Yep and its a big one you both will be on a big log and fighting with wooden swords the person who doesn't fall of wins!

* * *

**Mac:Bloo just needs to win this part. Do it for Fosters Bloo!**

* * *

**Katz:That stupid blob can't win! Come on CJ!**

* * *

Bloo and CJ are on the log.

Chris:Here to give you your wooden swords give it up for season 1 winner and the co host of seasons 2 and 3 Eddy!

Ed:Yay Eddy is here!

Eddy:Whats up guys I see we have newbies.

Bloo:Nice to see you again dude.

Eddy:You two.

Eddy and Bloo high fived.

Eddy:Hope you win.

Bloo:Thanks.

Eddy goes them the swords and takes a seat on Bloo's side.

Chris:Okay last part ready and..Go!

They clash.

CJ:This is it for you.

Bloo:I'm going to win!

They clash swords again and have a sword fight.

Finn:This is getting tense.

Rigby:Yeah.

Margaret:Come on Bloo!

Buttercup:Come on CJ!

They hit each other with the sword and they both fall of the log but one hits the ground first.

Chris:And the winner of Total Drama Cartoon All Stars is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo!

Mac:Awesome!

Cajun Fox:No!

Bloo:Wait I won?

Chris:Yep CJ hit the ground first.

CJ:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Heres your million dollars dude.

Bloo takes the case.

Bloo:YES! Blooregrad Q Kazoo had won Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

Blossom hugs Bloo and kisses him.

Blossom:I knew you could do it!

Mac:This is awesome!

Mac and Bloo high fived.

Ed:Happy place!

Ed hugs Bloo and Eddy gives him a high five.

Mordecai:Congrats dude.

Finn:You deserved it.

Bloo:This is awesome!

Chris:Well I hope you liked this season. This has been Total Drama Cartoon All Stars!

* * *

**1st. Bloo (winner)**

**2nd. CJ (runner up)**

**3rd. Billy**

**4th. Katz**

**5th. Eileen **

**6th. Marceline**

**7th. Mandy**

**8th. Finn**

**9th. Blossom**

**10th. Mordecai**

**11th. Rigby**

**12th. Mac**

**13th. Buttercup**

**14th. Ed**

**15th. Edward**

**16th. Panini**

**17th. Cajun Fox**

**18th. Margaret**

**19th. Kitty**

**20th. Rodney**

**Hope you liked this season. :)**


End file.
